Blood Moon
by Code Green
Summary: Prequel to Nocturnal. The story of Sapphire and Adrian, a werewolf and a vampire forbidden by the laws of their kind to care about each other, never mind fall in love.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The last beams of sunlight flickered across the ocean, illuminating every glitter in the waves, and making the sand shine gold. A gentle breeze rustled across the beach, escorting the ocean's visitors as they packed up their blankets, picnic baskets, and umbrellas, and left the white sands for their cars.

It took an hour for the last person to leave the beach, and then the waves were left to themselves. But wait! One more visitor remained.

A gentle mist drifted over the water and then covered the sand, a beautiful blue shade of fog beneath the stars and moon. A faint sound drifted on the waves as a soft, padded foot touched the sand. A dog, large, pure white, and magnificent, moved cautiously onto the beach, her large, pointed ears twitching in every direction. She put her nose to the air, took in a deep breath, and then broke into a slow trot across the sand. Her mouth was open, revealing several pure white, pointed teeth, and a panting tongue.

It made quite the picture, the dog trotting across the sand. There wasn't a single blemish on her body, and her whole white coat glowed in the moonlight. She slid to a stop at the edge of the water, gazed down at it for a moment, and then began to back up. As the water rolled up against the sand, she trotted backwards, and then she chased the water back towards the ocean as it ebbed away. With a happy yelp, she raced across the waterline, racing the water, dancing away from it as it reached out to grab her, and then dancing back to chase it to its home.

She played this game for ten minutes, chasing the water, but then she began the most awkward movements. She moved her lithe body gracefully and perfectly, and seemed almost to be dancing. Her feet padded gently against the compounded sand, leaving large marks as she moved from side to side. She hopped up in the air a couple of times and then came back down, one leg stretched out before her and her nose to that leg, bowing to the water as though it were her dance partner. She then skipped about, hopping and spinning, her legs moving in the most complicated patterns She was the most talented of ballerinas, the lightest on her feet and the most careful with her footing.

The dog stopped suddenly, her head swinging towards the palm trees that lined the beach, her alert ears picking up every sound. Her left ear twitched slightly, picking up on the sound of a footstep, and with a swift bow of her head, the dog raced across the beach and disappeared into the fog.

A man stepped out of the cluster of palm trees and moved quickly towards where the dog had been. He hadn't seen her, but his keen ears, just as sharp as hers were, had picked up the sound of her dancing. He dropped down to the sand and ran his fingertips across the enormous paw prints, far too large to be any normal dog's. The man scowled and then gazed down the beach, knowing that the white wolf had, once again, evaded his grasp.

He would find that wolf, and he would catch her. She had escaped from him for the past six months, but upon his word, he would catch her.

The man got up swiftly and then turned away from the ocean. He walked sullenly across the sand, hands buried deep in his trench coat, and then he too disappeared into the mist.

The ocean, the only witness to these events, remained silent, bound never to tell a word of what it had seen to any soul.


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

The front sliding glass doors of the Marriott Hotel in Orlando slid open, and a slender woman stepped into the lobby, a Styrofoam cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a cluster of folders in the other. She was gazing at her drink, but she looked up in surprise when she didn't hear the usual "Good morning!" from her coworker. Green eyes flitted to the lobby desk, and the woman smiled and shook her head when she saw her friend, Serena Davis, sitting at the desk, rolling her computer mouse back and forth while she was engrossed in a novel, which was open in her left hand.

"I'm glad I'm so important."

Serena looked up from her book, startled, and then laughed lightly and put her book down.

"Good morning, Sapphire!"

"I'm offended," the woman said, opening a doorway to get behind the desk. "Your nose was so stuck in your book, you never even saw me."

"Aww…You poor dear," Serena tsked, her blue eyes sparkling as she patted Sapphire's head.

"Good morning, ladies!" A voice called, and Sapphire laughed, shaking her head.

"But as soon as he calls," she grinned, "You completely forget your stories and become absorbed in something entirely different."

Serena slapped her arm playfully before she turned her attention to the man who had just called out greetings.

Whisper Robinson was a resident of the hotel. He worked at Universal Studios, learning how to make movies and helping make them, and so he had more than enough money to stay at the hotel every day. He had explained once, to the girls, that it was really much simpler to stay at a hotel. You could just about destroy your room, but there would be a cleaner there every day to clean it up. You had a buffet for breakfast every day, fresh sheets and towels every day, all the hot water you could want, cable TV, and Laundromats in the building.

There was also, of course, Serena, whom Whisper had quite a liking for. Sapphire would never say anything, but the two went quite well together. Their characters blended nicely, their physical appearances were just perfect, and they had the same likes and dislikes. Serena also went for guys with ponytails (which Sapphire never understood) and Whisper had just the tiniest one, holding back his dark hair so one could see his deep, dark eyes.

"Any big news of the day?" Whisper asked, leaning on the counter, smiling up playfully at Serena.

"Yes!" she said cheerfully. "The movie based off this book is coming to theaters tomorrow night!"

"And guess who got us tickets for a first viewing of it?" Whisper grinned, pulling out three tickets from his pocket and fanning them in front of Serena. "One for you, one for me, and one for Sapphire."

"What movie is this?" Sapphire asked, rummaging through a list of names on her computer.

"Just another vampire one. This one has werewolves in it too," Serena said. "Oh, and the really good-looking actor that was in the last vampire flick."

"He'll be at the premiere tonight," Whisper nodded.

"The premiere? We're going to the premiere?" Serena gasped.

"Of course. I do work with the studios now. We're going to go to Universal Studios to watch it on a big screen. Several of the actors are going to be there," Whisper grinned.

"Yes!" Serena squealed, racing out from behind the desk and throwing her arms around Whisper, startling him. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You do have to come, Sapphire," Whisper choked, gazing down in confusion at the girl squeezing him. "To protect me, of course."

"I'm not really into the whole vampire thing," Sapphire said, typing away on her computer. "Those guys are too dark and sinister." She took a sip of her cocoa and then jumped when the phone rang next to her.

Serena grabbed it, spoke into it cordially and then grinned at Sapphire as she whispered, "And speaking of sinister, guess who's on the phone?"

"Hmm…Ripper, perhaps?" Sapphire asked, holding out her hand for the phone.

Serena handed the phone to her friend and then chatted merrily with Whisper while Sapphire spoke. Whisper left before Sapphire got off the phone, and Sapphire turned to Serena once the call was over.

"Ripper's coming back early tomorrow morning. He'll expect everything to be perfect, as usual. The day after tomorrow, Wednesday, he's going to have a big meeting in the conference room with the manager of the Lux Atlantic. That means that everything is going to have to be spotless."

"Isn't it always?" Serena asked, smiling kindly at a visitor.

"Not when Whisper puts his elbows on everything," Sapphire chuckled, winking at Serena.

As soon as work was finished for the day, Sapphire and Serena made their way back to their apartments, not far from the hotel. Aside from being good friends and co-workers, the two women were also next-door neighbors. They lived in very well established apartments, in between Orlando and the beach. They had been hard to get, but they had bought their apartments for reasonable prices, considering the price all the other apartments went up to after the girls bought theirs.

Never a day passed when one of the women didn't go to the other's apartment, whether it was to talk, borrow eggs, or get a freshly baked cookie. They never shared clothes, for Sapphire was several inches taller than Serena, but they shared almost everything else. Many a story was told in those apartments that would never be told anywhere else, and many an unfortunate event occurred that the women could laugh at…after the accident was over.

The two women were very different, but they had similarities that made up for that. Serena wasn't a neat freak. Certainly she kept her apartment clean. There was a place for everything, and everything in its place, but that place could have been in a pile of laundry, or underneath the kitchen sink where nothing could ever be found. She enjoyed modern appliances and thanked God every day for the microwave, otherwise she would have starved to death. Electronics lined this young lady's home, and she was quite satisfied with that.

Sapphire, on other hand, preferred older relics. She liked things from different time periods decorating her apartment, and she was, in bold contrast to Serena, neat as a pin. She didn't flip out if something wasn't in its place, but the sight of dust bothered her, and she disliked having piles of clothes sitting on her couch, never put away. She also cooked, for while she was grateful for her microwave, she liked homemade meals, and so made them frequently and invited Serena over to share the food with her.

"What time is Whisper picking us up?" Sapphire asked as she unlocked her apartment door.

"At Eleven. The movie starts at midnight," Serena beamed. "Oh, this'll be too much fun!"

"What kind of stuff should we wear? I've never been to one of these things before," Sapphire asked, opening her door.

"Just something comfortable."

"See you later, then."

"Right."

Sapphire closed her door behind her and then let out a sigh as she put her purse on one of her leather couches and then moved to her bedroom. She stepped through a short hallway, gazing at all the pictures that lined the walls as she did so. She smiled sadly when she saw all the photographs of her family. There were several pictures of the whole group; dear friends and extended family included. Her eyes roamed over every picture, scrutinizing and remembering.

The only word that came to Sapphire's mind, as she kept walking, was the word "dead." She could almost see the word written in red across the foreheads of those who had, indeed, died. Across her father's forehead, across her mother's forehead…it was across the faces of over twenty people, leaving only eleven alive. There had been so much death, so much tragedy in Sapphire's life, and she shuddered when she thought about it.

She stopped at the end of the hall, right before her room, and studied the last picture that hung on the wall. Tears welled up in her green eyes as she studied the picture of her in the arms of a strong, handsome man with a gorgeous smile and beautiful hazel eyes.

"Freddie," she whispered, tears dripping down her cheeks as she gently touched the picture's cheek. "I'm so sorry."

She went into her room and then sat on the edge of her bed before moving to her closet. There were such painful, painful memories. They pretty much blotted out the good ones. Sapphire tried to be optimistic, thinking about all the good in her life, and those of her family who were still alive, but it was hard sometimes.

Sapphire nearly fell asleep before eleven o'clock finally rolled around. She opened her apartment door to see Serena outside, already waiting.

"You all set?" Serena asked excitedly. "Oh, this is going to be awesome!"

"What? Watching the premiere or going somewhere with Whisper?"

"Good grief already, Sapphire!"

"Well, which is it?" Sapphire grinned.

"How about both?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two women watched as Whisper's car, a Saturn, stopped in front of their apartments, and then they moved to the car. Whisper got out of the driver's seat to open their doors for them, and then he closed the doors and hopped back into the car.

"We all set?" he asked, strapping himself in and then backing the car out of the parking spot.

"Sure," Sapphire nodded. "I'll just sit back here and be quiet so you two can talk."

"You seem really tired," Whisper nodded, glancing into his rearview mirror as he straightened the car out and drove away from the apartments.

"I am," Sapphire answered. "I hadn't planned on staying up so late tonight. So what's the gist of this story?"

"Dorian plays a vampire who somehow gets transported from the 1400s into our time period. He finds a human girl and falls in love. It's all about how he bridges the gap between humans and vampires," Whisper said easily.

"So it's just about vampires and people, then?" Sapphire asked, leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes.

"I think there are some werewolves in there too," Whisper said.

"And what is their job?" Sapphire yawned.

"They're the bad guys."

"Ah."

"I don't think she's interested," Serena smiled at Whisper.

"That's just not her thing," Whisper shrugged.

It took Whisper a few minutes to get himself and the girls through security at Universal Studios, but once they were through, he led his group through masses of people to several seats that were placed near the big screen. Cameras were flashing everywhere, showing that there were indeed famous people in the midst of all the people waiting for the movie, and then the celebrities arrived.

Sapphire sat up a bit more as the actors and actresses stepped out onto a long red carpet in front of the screen and waved to their fans. She immediately caught sight of Dorian, the lead actor, and she was somewhat surprised that he didn't show the same enthusiasm as the rest of the celebrities. He was rather composed, actually, and merely nodded his head or slightly waved his cane at his hundreds of fan girls. He looked exactly like he had on the cover of Serena's book, with black hair down to his shoulders, a trim beard and mustache, and brilliant gray eyes. He wore a suit, unlike the others, and walked with his cane, using it just as a prop, perhaps to calm his nerves.

He glanced up into the audience and then waved to Whisper.

"You know him?" Serena asked, eyes wide as the actor moved away from the carpet and began to walk up the rows of stairs to where Whisper and the women were.

"Yes. I helped a little bit with this movie," Whisper said proudly, and waved back to Dorian.

Dorian stopped next to Sapphire and smiled down at her, showing perfectly white teeth.

"Well hello," he spoke, his deep English accent drawling. "And whom have I the pleasure of meeting?"

"Dorian, this is Sapphire and…my girl," Whisper ventured to say, pulling Serena close. "Serena Davis."

"A pleasure indeed," Dorian bowed, taking Sapphire's hand in his.

All the girls around them squealed jealously as the handsome man kissed Sapphire's hand and then straightened back up.

"Will you be watching the movie from here, then?" he asked pleasantly as Sapphire continued to stare up at him in awe, watching him as he moved towards Serena.

"We will be," Whisper nodded.

"Mind if I stay here with you?" he asked, taking Serena's hand in his and kissing it also.

"Sure, but let me sit next to Serena," Whisper said, scooting over so Dorian could sit in between him and Sapphire.

"Done," Dorian nodded and sat down next to Sapphire, resting his hands on his cane.

The lights went out, and Sapphire stiffened in her seat as light began to flicker on the screen. She felt cold, very cold, and uncomfortable. There had been something about that kiss, almost as if Dorian had been smelling her hand while he kissed it… And speaking of smelling, there was a faint, but undeniable scent about him that made Sapphire extremely disconcerted.

The film began, and Sapphire had immense difficulty diverting her attention between the movie and Dorian. The man didn't do anything. He was quite the gentleman, keeping an appropriate distance away from Sapphire and not even trying to touch her. He didn't even look at her through the movie, but kept his eyes averted to the screen.

That didn't satisfy her discomfort. His scent became more and more powerful to her throughout the film, and by the middle of the movie, it took all of her willpower to keep her from standing up and leaving. It wasn't a scent that anyone else would be able to smell, but Sapphire sensed it as prey senses its predator.

She didn't care for the film. The werewolves were horrific, bloodthirsty creatures, trying to kill off the vampire and the woman he loved without so much as one thought that it was wrong. As wolves, they were purely evil, baring fangs and looking like rabid animals. In human form, they were selfish and cold, and they bickered nonstop amongst themselves.

Sapphire couldn't help but laugh at several of the more serious parts in the film, simply because she knew how inaccurate those parts were. When she laughed, Dorian would turn his head and look curiously at her, confused as to why she found those scenes amusing.

The movie ended two hours later, and everyone applauded and stood up to leave.

"Well, that was better on screen than watching it in the making," Dorian said, rising and offering his hand to Sapphire.

She didn't take it, but stood up on her own and leaned back to look at Serena.

"What's the verdict?" she asked the younger woman.

"Absolutely terrific, except for the laughing in the background," Serena answered.

"I'm sorry," Sapphire sighed. "Some of those parts were just too funny for me."

"Indeed," Dorian spoke, and then stepped past her. "You'll excuse me, but the publicity seems to want my attention. It was good seeing you again, Whisper. Charmed, my ladies."

Sapphire let out a long breath of relief and then smiled at Whisper and Serena.

"Can we leave now?"

"You seem to be in a hurry," Whisper frowned. "Is everything all right?"

"I'm just fine. I just…I've had enough, that's all," Sapphire answered. "It's like getting a really strong whiff of a perfume bottle and then being dizzy after."

"What?" Whisper and Serena asked at the same time.

"I'm sorry," Sapphire said quickly, putting her hand to her forehead. "I'm just tired…"

Whisper and Serena exchanged a confused glance, but then Whisper took Serena's hand and led the women away from the bustling area.

"Thanks for bringing us, Whisper," Serena said as they got into the car and he began to drive.

"Oh, my pleasure," he said, flashing a smile at her.

"The movie wasn't too bad," Sapphire said, gazing out the window and catching sight of a full moon overhead.

Her eyes widened, and she stared at the moon, marveling at its brightness.

"You need to get to bed," Serena laughed, seeing Sapphire's transfixed expression.

"You're right," she nodded, never taking her eyes off the moon. "I'm sorry to have been such a pain, but I'm exhausted."

"What'd you think of Dorian? He's really something, isn't he?" Whisper asked.

"Oh, he's something all right," Sapphire whispered.

_The vampires are back._

Once Whisper and the girls were back at the apartments, he bade them good night and then left. Serena went back to her apartment, starry eyed and happy, but Sapphire remained outside, gazing at the moon.

She turned her head, minutes later, and seeing that neither Serena, nor anyone else, was still in sight, she broke into a run. She rushed across the parking lot and then rushed across several streets, picking up speed as she moved and never losing her breath.

Vampires weren't the only ones who could run fast. How could their prey have evaded them for so long?

Without giving herself time to breathe, Sapphire rushed headlong into an empty parking garage and then grabbed hold of a hanging rafter. She used it to lift herself off the ground and then flip up, soaring over two damaged cars and then landing gracefully, in a crouched position, on the concrete floor. Her eyes glowed mysteriously in the dark place, and she rushed up the ramp, moving faster and faster until she reached the third floor of the garage.

Without a sound, she leaped over the garage's railing, soaring, for a very few seconds, above parked cars and one small office building.

As she neared the ground, her body abruptly changed, so that no human hands or feet touched the gravel floor, but paws, hardened, powerful paws pounded against the earth.

Beneath the light of the moon, the beautiful woman disappeared, and in her place, running well over seventy-miles-per-hour, was a pure white wolf.

The creature was still picking up speed, pulling for one hundred miles-per-hour, when her feet flew across the cold sand and she raced towards the water. Not giving herself time to think, the wolf plunged into the ocean, crisp water splashing up on all sides of her lean body, soaking her fur and making her yelp with delight.

There were benefits to being a werewolf.

Sapphire the wolf gazed down into the water beneath her treading paws, and there, barely visible beneath the moonlight, but as clear as a shark in a fish tank to Sapphire, was a silver fish. The wolf's stomach growled, but Sapphire had trained herself, long ago, not to eat fresh meat if she could avoid it, and so she simply pawed at the fish, playing with it, hoping the distraction would keep her mind off vampires, but it didn't.

The movie had been entirely inaccurate. Werewolves were not the villains. Vampires were. Vampires fed off of humans, killing them, seducing them entirely to satisfy their want for blood. Werewolves never attacked people unless the humans were foolish enough to try and stop the wolves during a fight. Werewolves didn't eat humans, but they went for animals instead.

While vampires longed for blood, from humans mainly, werewolves were their main objectives. There was an old legend that had proven itself true time and time again, that the werewolves were little more than slaves of the vampires. Once a vampire bit a werewolf, that werewolf became a slave to the one that bit it. It then had to perform whatever tasks the vampire wished, but even more frightening than that was the never-ending flow of blood the werewolves gave. Vampires were able to use werewolves as a never-ending blood supply. If they were hungry, they simply had to grab a werewolf, drink a little bit of blood, and they'd be satisfied. The werewolves could give as much blood as the vampires needed without dying…on most occasions. There were some vampires with venom so powerful; it only took a few feedings before their slave werewolves died.

Sapphire had lost her parents, brothers, sisters, aunt, uncles, playmates, and her husband to the vampires. Freddie had been the leader of Sapphire's pack, sheltering her family, his family, and the other werewolves that existed. He had fought bravely, and he had died, at the hands of a vampire called Valiris. He hadn't given Freddie a chance to fight. He had simply snuck up on the lead wolf while the creature was in battle, and had stabbed him. All of this was done in front of Sapphire. Nightmares haunted her every sleep, and images of that vampire, Valiris, plagued her memories.

The few survivors of the vampire barrage had fallen into Sapphire's command. She, being terrified and uncertain, had requested that the others flee, and indeed they had. The werewolves had split apart, moving into all different parts of the country, some even disappearing to Africa and Australia to stay away from the vampires that far outnumbered and out powered them.

Not one single wolf had stayed with another. Each one was separated, and each one was alone. Wolves were all about family. They traveled in packs, and if one was thrust out of that pack, he was depressed and desolate. Sapphire enjoyed Serena very much. She loved her like a sister. But there was a gaping hole inside of the werewolf that tore at her heart and hurt like nothing else. She longed to be with someone that could protect her and love her, that could care for her in the absence of her family, but there was none.

Sapphire clambered out of the water and then, starting with her nose and working all the way down to the tip of her tail, she shook her body, making water fly off her heavy coat and making her white fur puff out. Her green eyes flitted across the beach, wishing so much that there was someone with her, someone wanting to hold her, but there was none.

Lonely and discouraged, the wolf changed back into her human form, and Sapphire knelt on the sand. She cupped some of the sand in her soft hands and let it trickle through her fingertips.

There was a footstep on the beach, and Sapphire stood up and turned to see a dark figure standing near the palm trees, staring at her. Immediately, she shielded her face, hiding it from view, and she took a deep gulp of the air. Panic flowed through her as she caught his scent, but instead of panicking and fleeing, she stood her ground and gazed back at the figure, trying to see his face.

His hood covered his eyes, and his cloak billowed about him, making it impossible for her to see him.

"Why do you just stand there?" she finally asked, deepening her voice to disguise it.

"I'm no fool," he replied, his voice deep and quiet. "Were I to take one more step, you would transform into a wolf, and I'd have rather a hard chase on my hands."

"How long have you been hunting me?"

"I thought werewolves were more attentive than that?"

"Are we?"

The vampire chuckled, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"You're a brave one."

"You'll never catch me."

"I have but to follow your scent," he smirked, stepping closer to her and watching, pleased, as she drew back towards the waves.

"Vampires cannot smell werewolves," Sapphire shuddered, her feet touching the water's edge.

"Because werewolves have no scent," he finished for her. "But you have a distinct smell to you."

"And what would that be? Blood, you murderer?" Sapphire asked, her voice growing louder.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "You smell like…" He lifted his head and took in her scent, smiling when he picked it up. "Freesia."

"You should check your sense of smell. I smell like wet dog," Sapphire scowled, boldly stepping towards him. "And you can stalk all you want. I may not be able to outrun you, but I can certainly out swim you. And all I'd have to do is scream for help, and the police would be here in seconds."

"And since when have the police saved your kind?"

"Leave me alone," Sapphire whispered.

"It does you a great deal of good that I'm not particularly hungry at the moment. I've already had my fill. But consider this, wolf, you are mine. It will only be a matter of time before I've claimed you for myself. You may leave."

"I do not need permission to leave this beach!" Sapphire snapped, surging closer to him, rapidly losing her clear thinking and doing everything in her power to stop from transforming into a wolf. "I will leave when I very well please! And get this, rodent, I will not become your prey! Do you understand? I am the leader of all that remains of my people. I hope I've made that perfectly clear," she hissed, still shielding her face as she stood before him.

"Perfectly. You're terrorized. Good."

Sapphire sucked in a deep breath and then stepped past him, the bottom of her skirt brushing against his pant leg.

"My people have never given in, and they have never been caught easily."

"That makes the chase all the more interesting," her antagonist spoke coolly. "Good night."

Sapphire walked quickly off the beach and then glanced over her shoulder to see the vampire still standing there, cloak billowing about him. With a whimper in the back of her throat, she transformed into her wolf form and then ran, as fast as she could, back to her apartment, eyes wide with terror.


	3. Encountering the Monster

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Monster**

Serena awoke, the next morning, to hear a loud whirring sound coming from the apartment next door. It sounded like some type of machinery, fighting to keep running, and she sat up with a grunt, throwing her blankets off. Still tired, and her hair a mess, Serena made her way to Sapphire's apartment and then opened the front door. She had free access to Sapphire's house, so she didn't need to bother knocking.

She walked into the living room and came to a fast stop when she saw Sapphire running, faster than seemed humanly possible, on a treadmill. Serena's blue eyes came to rest on the screen of the machine, and she blinked several times, trying to figure out if the numbers on there were thirty-six or sixty-three.

Sweat was dripping from Sapphire's forehead, soaking her tank top. Her face was red and determined, and she accelerated, making the treadmill protest in agony. She jumped up, suddenly, as though leaping over an imaginary log, and just barely missed hitting her head on the ceiling. She then swerved to the left, jumping like a panther, and then to the right.

"Uh, Sapphire?" Serena called.

Sapphire let out a yelp and then completely lost her speed. She slammed back, hitting hard against the wall, and then nearly tripped on the edge of the treadmill, but she did a quick spin in the air and then came to land, again in a crouching position, on her hands and feet on the floor.

"Rena! You're up early!"

"I couldn't sleep with how that thing was groaning! Were you just doing seventy?" Serena gasped.

"Seventy? Wouldn't that be rather insane?"

"And that jump! That was over three feet off the ground, straight up!"

"You know, I have this brother, Jet, that taught me all the tricks of skateboarding," Sapphire said, grabbing a towel and wiping her face as she turned the treadmill off. "I need to go shower. We need to get to work, to welcome Ripper back."

"Sapphire, I saw what you just did," Serena said, standing in front of the bathroom, blocking it, her arms folded across her chest.

"So you did. And you wouldn't believe a thing I could tell you about that, and I'm not telling you anything anyways, so…"

"I'm your best friend!" Serena snapped.

"And it's for your safety that I don't tell you anything!" Sapphire snapped back. "This is something I cannot share with you! There are some things I have to keep to myself!"

She slipped past Serena and then leaned in the doorway, a tired expression on her face.

"Rena, I really care about you, very much, that's why I can't tell you. Please just trust me when I say that."

She closed the door quietly, leaving Serena standing, very confused, outside of the bathroom.

Silently, Serena moved to the treadmill and then turned it back on. She pressed a few buttons, and her eyes widened when she saw exactly how fast Sapphire had reached.

102 miles-per-hour.

It was incredible, impossible, but how could it be wrong? Serena gazed back at the bathroom door, shaking her head incredulously as the water started in the shower.

Nothing at all was amiss when Sapphire and Serena entered the Marriott an hour later. The only thing different was that Serena couldn't, try as she might, look at Sapphire without being astonished. It made Sapphire uncomfortable, but the woman wisely said nothing, and instead moved right to work, instructing co-workers about where the move the lobby furniture and what to dust.

The hotel was exceptionally busy this morning, making matters a bit more difficult for the workers, but before 10:00 had arrived, the lobby was spotless and everything was in order. Sapphire went back to Ripper's office, wanting to make sure it was perfectly clean, and Serena settled down to reading one of her books, trying to push Sapphire's strange morning out of her head.

A few minutes passed, and then Serena had the uncomfortable feeling someone was watching her. She glanced up from her book and let out a sharp gasp when she saw a man standing right in front of her, piercing blue eyes gazing at her curiously. She leaped up, terribly startled, clutching her book to her chest.

"Mr…Mr…Ripper!" She exclaimed, closing her eyes to try and catch her breath.

"Hello Miss Serena," Ripper grinned, his perfect smile soothing Serena somewhat. "Enjoying your story?"

"I'm so sorry!" Serena gasped, shoving her book beneath the desk. "It was just quiet in here, and I thought I could take some time to…"

"Never mind," Ripper said with a wave of his left hand while his right hand went to work, tactfully placing the pens Serena spilled back in their appointed place, lined up from smallest to largest, without her noticing anything. "It's good to see you again. Is Miss Sapphire here? I need to speak with her about the business meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"Tidying up your office, sir!" Serena nearly saluted.

He flashed her one of his handsome smiles and nodded his head.

"Very good, Miss Serena. I shall see you later."

He left her, and she sat back down in her chair with a plop.

"The keyboard was right here, centered just like this. Ooh, and the curtains were drawn like so," Sapphire murmured to herself, adjusting the deep red curtains in Ripper's office and then turning to feather dust one of the lamps. She dusted that, then turned to reorganize a bookshelf.

"Miss Sapphire," a deep, charming voice spoke. "Always so concerned about my office. How I appreciate you."

"Ripper!" Sapphire laughed, turning to see her employer leaning against the doorframe, looking quite comfortable and amused. "You're back!"

"I couldn't stay away forever," he said simply. "Things have gone well since I've been gone?"

"Yes," Sapphire nodded, feeling, strangely, as though she was cornered in this room. "Serena's been doing a terrific job keeping up the front end."

"And reading vampire novels."

"I don't know what she finds so fascinating about them," Sapphire shuddered. "But to each his own, I guess."

"I suppose. Tomorrow I have Martin Dresson from the Lux Atlantic coming here for a conference," Ripper said, walking into the room and then turning around his desk so he was right in front of Sapphire. "He will be bringing employees with him, all of whom will be observing our hotel and taking notes. We will be discussing the hotel industry in Orlando and how we can better our businesses, but while we are speaking he will have some of his men roaming throughout the hotel, trying to find any inconsistencies or mistakes. I would like you to roam our hotel as well, keeping an eye on said fellows. You have a sharp eye and a keen ear, and I believe these gentlemen are going to be looking for trouble, or perhaps causing it, if you understand what I'm saying."

"I understand," Sapphire nodded.

"I knew you would. Martin is a regular rat," Ripper sighed, pulling the curtain aside to gaze out his window at the bustling city of Downtown Disney. "And you have to be light on your toes around him."

"I can dance, sir," Sapphire said, standing up straighter.

"With your figure," he said, looking her up and down, "I dare say you can."

Sapphire blushed, and Ripper chuckled.

"Go on and get back to the desk," he said with a wink. "Serena will be wondering where you went."

"She'll probably be with Whisper."

"True," Ripper grinned.

Sapphire stepped out of the office to see Serena and Whisper speaking in hushed tones over the counter. Whisper caught sight of Sapphire and immediately stepped back. He waved and smiled at her, and Serena smiled nervously.

"What did I miss?" Sapphire asked, looking over the two.

"You reached 102 miles per hour on a treadmill?" Whisper asked.

"Look, it has some quirks, all right!" Sapphire groaned.

"Sure," Serena whispered.

"Listen, we have to get things ready for tomorrow," Sapphire sighed. "Would you care to help, Whisper?"

"What would you like me to do?" he asked.

"Make sure your room door is clean. I don't know what these guys are going to be checking for."

"You know, Sapphire," Whisper sighed, moving away from the counter. "We really need to find you a guy."

"Why?" Sapphire asked, frowning.

"Because you need to learn how to relax and just have fun."

"I did have someone once," Sapphire whispered, bowing her head.

Night arrived, and with it, time for Serena and Sapphire to go home. One of the late night workers was unable to come, and so Sapphire offered to stay at work. Serena had refused, but upon learning that she had promised Whisper a date, Sapphire ordered that the younger leave, and after somewhat of a battle, Serena and Whisper left, walking to Downtown Disney to eat dinner somewhere and watch a show.

Sapphire settled back in her chair and resorted to doodling on a pad of paper. Her thoughts wandered to times long gone, to the time when Freddie had been alive and all had been well. How she missed those days of frolicking through fields and playing chase across the beach! He had been so safe, so kind, without a trace of wildness in him, except for when he was protecting his pack.

Before she could stop herself, Sapphire was asleep, her head resting on her desk. Scarcely had she closed her eyes when visions of those terrifying creatures plagued her dreams. Fangs glistened in the moonlight, screams echoed through the mist-covered air, and claws ripped through fur.

Images of Dorian raced through her mind, and the smells that accompanied him occupied Sapphire's dreams. His scent grew stronger and stronger, the smell of blood, of danger, of death…

"Sapphire! Sapphire, wake up!"

Sapphire woke up with a cry, her head nearly hitting Ripper in the face as she did so. For a few faint seconds, the scent of blood lingered, but it disappeared as soon as Sapphire blinked and looked into Ripper's concerned eyes.

"I shouldn't have let you stay longer," he scolded himself. "Let me help you up."

He took he hands in his and then pulled her to her feet, catching her when she almost fell over from exhaustion.

"It's time to get you back home. Where do you live? I'll drive you."

"I'll show you the way," Sapphire said groggily. "I'm so sorry, Ripper."

"It's all right. No need to apologize," Ripper smiled, taking her arm and leading her out of the lobby to the parking lot.

He led her over to a silver BMW and then opened her door for her. She slid into the passenger seat weakly and then clumsily pulled the seatbelt over her chest and locked it in.

"You need a vacation," Ripper spoke, following Sapphire's directions as he drove.

"Not until after tomorrow," she murmured. "I want to be there for your meeting."

"Are you certain? Because if not…"

"You wanted me to be there, so I will be," Sapphire whispered as he stopped the car in front of her apartment.

She was nearly asleep again, so he helped her out of the car, unlocked her apartment door, and then helped her into the living room. He slowly let her down on her couch, and then turned to leave, turning the light off behind him.

"Get some sleep, Sapphire," he said gently. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The girl didn't answer him, for she was already deep in her troublesome dreams.

"Sapphire! Sapphire, wake up! Hello! Sleeping Beauty!"

"Don't you know? Sleeping Beauty is in Disney World. This isn't Disney World," Sapphire grumbled, rolling over on her couch and searching for a pillow to put over her head. "Go away, Rena."

"Get up, Sapphire, and this isn't Rena, it's Whisper."

"What?" Sapphire shrieked, leaping to her feet and immediately feeling dizzy.

"The manager from the other place is at the hotel now, and Serena couldn't leave, so she gave me keys to get in here. She wants you to hurry up and get there. She says there's some…" he paused and rolled his eyes before continuing, "really, ahem, _hot _guy you need to see."

"Oh great," Sapphire snorted, stretching and then moving towards the front door. "Just what I need…a matchmaker."

"Yeah, and she's matching you up with my cousin."

"He's your cousin?" Sapphire grinned. "Naturally."

"Did you want me to tell you what she wants you to wear?"

"No way," Sapphire laughed. "I can only imagine what she wants me to wear. Tell her I'll be there soon."

"Okay."

Whisper left, and Sapphire went to her closet. She flung it open and pulled out a dark green blouse, a black skirt that came to just below her knee, and a pair of black heels. She rushed to the bathroom and quickly cleaned up her face. She twisted back the front of her dark hair and then pinned it in place, letting the rest of her hair wave down to the middle of her back. She then pulled on her shoes and stepped outside, grabbing an apple on her way out.

She hopped into her car and then drove towards the hotel. She didn't even think twice about Whisper's cousin, but instead focused herself on the mission at hand. She was to follow Martin's men around, seeing to it that they didn't cause mischief. That sounded reasonable enough.

She arrived at the hotel in five minutes and then parked the car and stepped into the lobby. She could see Ripper bringing the men from the Lux Atlantic into the conference room, and she moved towards it quickly, never noticing the lone man that was standing near the counter where Serena was.

Sapphire moved past the counter, but Serena's voice stopped her.

"Sapphire, wait!"

Sapphire turned, just before entering the conference room.

"Yes, Rena?"

"You need to meet Adrian."

Sapphire sighed and then glanced at the man standing near Serena. She took a good, long step back.

The man was tall, with a great deal of muscle, which was obvious beneath his tight white shirt and his open brown leather jacket. He wore somewhat faded jeans, but still, somehow, managed to have a clean appearance. He had straight dirty-blonde hair, several loose strands resting against his left eye. His eyes were captivating, a light, beautiful blue that were so intense, so scrutinizing. Sapphire had to catch her breath when his eyes met hers and he gazed steadfastly into her face. He could see right through her, it seemed. He smiled slightly, just the corner of his mouth turning up and making Sapphire feel…young, like a child compared to him.

"Miss Sapphire, I presume?" his voice asked. It was lighter than she expected it to be. Somehow she had thought he'd have a deep voice, but no, his voice was almost gentle.

"Uh, yes," Sapphire nodded, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looking down.

_"Serena, why did you get me into this?"_

"I've heard a great deal of good about you," Adrian said, holding out his hand. "Whisper talks a lot."

"I…I knew that," Sapphire said, avoiding his gaze as she held out her hand.

He took her hand and shook it firmly. She gazed at their hands, for reasons that she didn't understand. Her hand was so small in his, and so pale compared to his. She took her hand out of his and gazed into his eyes again, curious, somehow.

Her breath hitched in her throat. Those eyes were…strangely captivating. And that scent… She lifted her head slightly, catching a faint whiff. She drew back immediately, her eyes looking all over the place except at him. Not another one! And so handsome too! Of course he would look good! They always lured their prey in that way! No matter what happened today, she would have to avoid bleeding at all costs, or he would know what she was. A vampire had only to taste werewolf blood to know what they were and want more.

"It was nice meeting you, Adrian. Excuse me, but Ripper needs me," Sapphire said, rushing past him to Ripper.

"Let me introduce my second-in-command, who takes care of everything when I'm gone," Ripper said, putting an arm around Sapphire when she entered the conference room. "She'll escort Mr. Adrian about the hotel, showing him how things function here."

"What?" Sapphire gasped, startling herself as well as everyone else. "But…but I thought there were more! I mean, uh, sorry," she blushed, looking down.

"You okay?" Ripper asked, putting a hand on her shoulder and dusting off a piece of lint.

"Yes. Where do we start?" Sapphire sighed.

Adrian followed a close distance behind as Sapphire took him to the top floor of the hotel.

"Here we have a whole view of Downtown Disney," she said, taking him over to a large window and pointing out at the place she spoke of. "That, of course, like the Lux, is one of the major reasons we have business, aside from the Disney parks."

"Hey, do me a favor," Adrian said, leaning against the window to gaze into her face. "Just relax, okay? I'm not here to steal any secrets. I'm just learning."

"And what are you learning?"

"That you're exceptionally uptight," he smiled, putting his hands to her shoulders. "Relax."

"With the look you're giving me, you'll eat me alive," Sapphire scowled.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," she sighed, shaking her head.

"So tell me, Sapphire, have you ever gone down there and actually walked Downtown Disney, or have you stayed in this hotel and brooded?"

"What makes you think you can…?"

"Shh," he interrupted, putting a finger to her lips. Her eyebrows narrowed and she glared at him.

"Were you assigned to flirt, or to look at the hotel?" she asked.

"Were you assigned to be an old school marm, or to show me this hotel?"

"Why…why…you stuck up…"

"Yes?" he grinned, an eyebrow arched.

"You definitely are related to Whisper!" Sapphire huffed and then turned away from the window. She didn't even turn to see him pushing himself off the window casually and then begin following her again, this time only a couple of inches behind her. She got the distinct impression he was trying to get a good smell of her, and it made her uncomfortable. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and she did everything she could not to turn around and look at him.

"You always follow women so closely?"

"My, my, you seem nervous. Mm… You smell like Freesia."

"Hmm… it's a common smell. Now back off."

He took a few steps back, and Sapphire led him to the elevator. "We'll go check out the lobby area and then the Laundromat and pool."

"Sounds good."

Once they were in the elevator, Sapphire knew it was a mistake. She felt sick, knowing what he was and thinking that he knew what she was. And now she had just locked herself in a tiny spot with him, a vampire. To her surprise, he didn't move, but leaned back against the wall and studied her face. He was thinking to himself how delightful a meal she would be, she was certain.

"I don't believe I've ever seen a woman so tense," Adrian spoke as the elevator stopped at the lobby floor.

"You don't sound like you work at a hotel."

"I do, though," he said, following her out of the elevator.

"And here we have our lobby," she spoke, cutting him off. "Beautiful, isn't it? It took five days to paint it, and the amazing design on the ceiling was ten thousand dollars. The chandelier was twenty thousand. Let me show you the gardens and the pool."

She led him outside and took a deep breath of air before she showed him through the gardens and then led him towards the pool, him never saying a word, but his eyes boring into her.

"I hope you're sufficiently impressed," Sapphire said, standing next to the pool when the tour was finished.

"So so," he shrugged.

"What do you mean, so so?"

"I'd like it better if my hostess wasn't so…serious."

"So I'm your hostess now, am I?" Sapphire asked, extremely uncomfortable with the word "hostess."

"Were you showing me the hotel?"

"Yes."

"Well, what does that make you?"

"Your tour guide."

"Ah," he said slowly, not fully convinced. "I think you're afraid of me."

"Afraid? How so?" she asked, immediately uptight.

"You won't let anyone get close to you, will you?"

"Not someone who's an enormous, big flirt like you and just preys off women!" Sapphire shouted, jabbing her finger at his chest. "I've seen way too many of your kind!" she snapped, pushing him back. "Way too many flirts like you who just want some self-gratification and don't care about anyone else. Well, what do you want me to say about you? You're gorgeous? Charming? Simply wonderful? How about this? You're perfectly beautiful when you're soaking wet!"

She shoved him back, making him fall with a terrific splash into the pool.

It seemed then as though Ripper and the other men were immediately outside.

"Sapphire!" Ripper shouted, losing his cool momentarily. "What on earth did you do?"

"He wanted to swim," Sapphire scowled. "So I helped him along."

Adrian surfaced, completely drenched through, water pouring from his shirt.

"Oh dear. I do hope that wasn't real leather," Ripper sighed.

"Sapphire! My goodness, already! What was that for?" Whisper shouted, running to his cousin and offering him a hand.

"No, she's fine. I suppose I did somewhat deserve it," Adrian said, coming out of the water, clothes clinging to him and water pouring down like a waterfall.

"You suppose," Sapphire said, folding her arms across her chest.

"That's completely out of character," Serena frowned, grabbing Sapphire's arm and dragging her into the hotel. "What is your problem? The dude's a perfect hunk, and what do you do? You dunk him in the pool!"

"That just insures I won't be seeing him again," Sapphire said triumphantly.

"Right. Hate to bust your bubble, Sapphire, but he's staying over for a little while, with me," Whisper said sheepishly.

"What?" Sapphire panicked.

"Yes, in my hotel room with me. We're going to tour the area and have some fun."

"Let's just invite the whole flock of vampires into the hotel, shall we?" Sapphire whispered, turning to go get some coffee.


	4. Downtown

Chapter Three: Downtown

"Sapphire, what on earth got into you?" Ripper demanded, chasing Sapphire towards the coffee machines.

"He was a creep! He wasn't looking for any secrets or anything, he was just looking for a fight from me!" Sapphire shouted. "Ripper," she said, trying to calm down. "Have you ever felt like you're constantly being watched, and the one who's constantly been watching you has finally stepped out into the open?"

"I'm afraid not," Ripper frowned. "But that doesn't give you a single reason to disrespect our guests in such a manner!"

"What about the way he was treating me? Do I get any respect?" Sapphire frowned. "I'm sorry, Ripper," she sighed, shaking her head. "I'll calm down now. Just let me get some coffee, and I'll be good."

She made herself a cup of the hot stuff and then downed it, making a disgusted face as she did so.

"Ooh! I can't stand coffee! Why on earth did I just drink it?"

"Sapphire, I'm giving you a vacation," Ripper said firmly.

"No!" she pleaded, immediately thinking of what it would be like for Serena to be in the same building with the vampire. "No, please! I'll be fine! Just…tonight I'll go walk Downtown Disney! I will!" she said, putting up her hand when he tried to speak. "And I'll be much, much better. I promise."

"Are you certain?" he asked, his blue eyes piercing into her with concern.

"Positive."

"Okay then."

Sapphire let out a sigh of relief when he left, and watched, amusement in her green eyes, as Adrian walked into the hotel, making puddles as he went, and then followed Whisper towards one of the elevators.

He glanced her way, and for one freezing second, his blue eyes bored down into her own eyes. She got the very unsettling feeling he wasn't going to let her go. There was a reason he was here, besides staying with his cousin or checking out the hotel, and it made Sapphire squirm.

"Good grief, a perfectly good-looking guy and you just blew him off," Serena said, getting herself a cup of coffee.

"There's something scary about him," Sapphire said, blowing on her drink to cool it. "And I don't think he's going to leave me alone."

"Of course not!" Serena snorted. "You've got a model figure, these gorgeous green eyes, and obviously a bit of spirit. You're a challenge. You think he's going to let that up?"

"You know, you're perfectly gorgeous too," Sapphire grinned. "And Whisper hasn't stalked you. He just amuses you."

"We really are serious, Sapphire. We're going out to dinner tonight. Would you care to go with us?"

"No thanks," Sapphire said easily. "I'm going to Downtown Disney to spend a little while by myself. I promised Ripper."

"Okay."

"Well, she really took nicely to you," Whisper sighed as he and Adrian entered his hotel room.

"Didn't she, though? She's the one, I'm almost positive, Whisper," Adrian said, pulling his wet shirt off and bringing it into the bathroom.

"What one?" Whisper asked, sitting on the edge of one of his beds.

"The alpha wolf."

"Now wait a minute," Whisper said hurriedly. "She's my girl's best friend. I've seen her every day for the past year, and she isn't a werewolf."

"Has she seen you every day?" Adrian asked.

"Yes."

"Has she treated you any differently? Like, dunking you in a pool or being unkind to you?"

"No."

"That's because she doesn't know what you are, so wouldn't it make sense if you didn't know what she was?" Adrian asked, blue eyes glittering.

"Do you remember what Ghost said about the werewolves?" Whisper insisted. "Don't mess with them. Remember that?"

"And do you know who's listening to that?" Adrian sneered. "You and Ghost's loyalists, but certainly not Valiris and his men. Do you know how much power one could have if they owned the lead werewolf?"

"And a never-ending blood supply. That's the only intriguing thing," Whisper said, licking his lips.

"All I need to do is provoke Miss Sapphire to turning into her wolf form. Then I'll know for certain what she is, and I can take her."

"Just please, please leave Serena out of this!" Whisper pleaded.

"I'm just surprised you haven't bitten her yet," Adrian said, standing in front of his cousin.

"I've restrained myself, as Ghost has been teaching us to. I love her. I wouldn't hurt her for anything," Whisper said boldly.

"She's a cute little thing, Adrian. I'd be careful with her. Others are going to be after her."

"Adrian, I promise you, if you lay a finger on her…"

"Whisper," Adrian laughed, putting his hands on Whisper's shoulders, powerful arm muscles showing as he did so. "I'm not after your girl. I can swear on that."

"What are you going to do to Sapphire?"

"Play with her emotions a bit. See if I can get that wolfish temper out. Then I'll go in for the kill," Adrian shrugged, moving the leather wrist cuffs on his arms a bit so they weren't so tight.

Whisper sighed and stood up.

"Fine, but don't mess with Serena. And if Sapphire is the one, then please make the whole procedure quick. Oh, and a few notes for you…she's been preparing for attack. This morning she reached 102 miles-per-hour."

"Nice. I'll have a good chase," Adrian smiled. "I'm going to shower. What are your plans for the night?"

"I'm taking Serena out to dinner at one of the Disney restaurants," Whisper said. "I have work tomorrow, so you'll be left to yourself. I'd offer to take you along tonight, but…"

"I heard something about Sapphire going Downtown," Adrian said. "I'll leave you and your date to yourselves."

"Thanks," Whisper sighed, rolling his eyes.

Sapphire whistled happily as she stepped into her apartment that evening and then rushed to her bedroom closet to get some fresh clothes for the night. She was very much looking forward to spending an evening out of the house, by herself. She found a casual dark blue dress, with the sleeves nearly off the shoulders, that came down to a little below her knees. She changed into it and then let her hair completely down. She donned a different pair of shoes, grabbed her purse, and then headed back out again.

She walked to Downtown Disney, enjoying the starlight overhead, and smiled to herself when she arrived at her destination. This place was always busy, but she felt safe in large crowds, and she could maneuver herself artfully, so she never got into jams.

She moved through the bustling crowds towards one of the restaurants, and then stopped short when she saw _him_ sitting in one of the outside chairs, one leg crossed casually over the other, draped across his chair in a rather…inviting position.

Sapphire's first thoughts were to leave. Why walk right into danger? But they were in a crowd setting, and she didn't want to appear a coward to him, so she held her head up higher and stepped right past him. She ignored his whistle as she stepped into the restaurant, but she blushed once inside and glanced down, wondering how much skin this dress actually showed. It didn't show much, the dress was perfectly modest, but she still felt sweaty and uncomfortable.

"Just a table for one, please," she told the usher, and then followed him to a booth inside of the restaurant. She picked up a menu and then began reading, but two minutes later, she slammed it on the table and glared at Adrian, who was sitting across from her.

"Do you not know the meaning of the word 'harassment?" She snarled. "You are harassing me!"

"How so?" Adrian asked, toying with a saltshaker.

"I want you to leave me alone," Sapphire growled.

"You know what, Miss Sapphire," Adrian said, getting up and moving closer to her. She cringed, sliding to the far end of her booth and then grimacing when she realized she had just trapped herself. "I think somehow," he smiled, teeth flashing as he sat in the same booth and then moved closer to her, "you know what I am."

"What? An annoyance?" Sapphire gasped as he planted one hand on either side of her, his chest nearly pressed against her. "Get away from me, or I'm calling for help!"

"No," he whispered, moving his mouth to her cheek. "A vampire, and you werewolves can't help but fall helplessly into our spell when we're nearby, because you…" he breathed, his breath hot against her ear, "are enslaved to us."

"Werewolves? Vampires?" Sapphire whimpered, trying to fight and failing miserably as his hands touched her arms and his lips moved against her ear. "Stop it! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I think you do," he breathed, trailing kisses across her ear to her cheek and then moving to her lips.

_"Freddie! They killed Freddie!"_

"Get off me!" Sapphire shouted, putting her hands to his chest and pushing him off. "We're in the middle of a restaurant, for crying out loud!"

"Would you care to go somewhere else?" he smiled smugly.

"No! Not with you!" she cried, every nerve in her body screaming for more contact, but her mind somehow keeping her sane. "Yes I know what you are! I don't know what you mean about werewolves, but if you try and touch me again…I'll…I'll…"

"Are you ready to order, ma'am?"

Sapphire looked up at the waiter to see him staring at her with a rather puzzled expression on his face.

"Yes," she said with a huff. She pointed to what she wanted on the menu and then watched as Adrian pulled out his license and showed the waiter so he could get some wine.

The wine was brought first, and Sapphire's eyes were transfixed on it. It was a deep, blood red, and she watched, entranced, as Adrian brought it to his lips and took an elegant sip.

"Would you care for some?" he asked, offering her the glass.

"No," she whispered hoarsely. "What do you want from me, vampire?"

"Same thing every vampire wants," he said, leaning forward and clasping her hands in his so that his eyes were only centimeters away from hers.

"Blood," she whispered.

"A werewolf."

"You've come to the wrong person."

"I think not. There's been a white wolf running about on the beach for the past three months or so. I've seen her every night. She was a human the other night, with soft, flowing brown hair and quite the figure. She also smells like…" He lifted his head slightly and closed his eyes, taking in a smell of the air. "Freesia."

"There's a laundry detergent that smells like that," Sapphire shuddered, watching him open his eyes again. He really was a predator. He did the same smelling; the same probing, and his hands were nearly crushing hers. The same intimidation. "I really don't appreciate accusations without evidence," she said stiffly, trying to get the upper hand. "And I don't appreciate being followed. This is my evening for myself, and I didn't expect or want your company."

"You need to learn to live," Adrian said coolly. "Preferably without fear."

"And naturally, I should listen to you," Sapphire frowned, trying to pull her hands out of his.

Adrian blinked and sat back, the smile still on his face, his hands still crushing hers.

"Stop!" she gasped as the pain became too strong. "That hurts!"

His fingers slipped away from hers, and she immediately began massaging her fingers.

"This is why I avoid men. You're all so dominant," she growled. "Would you please leave me to eat in peace?"

"No, but I'll be silent for you, so you can pretend I'm not here."

Sapphire grimaced but then did her best to completely ignore him. She ate in silence, knowing fully well that he was watching her every move, scrutinizing her. She was deep in thought, trying to think of a way to get home without him knowing where she lived. She determined to go back to the hotel right after and pretend to figure out what her work schedule for the week was. She'd lose him there, somehow.

She paid for her meal when it was finished, and then stood up, Adrian standing up with her.

He was _tall_, and his body could have hidden her in its shadow. She took her time studying him, then, glaring at him as she took in his features. There was no doubt in her mind that he was handsome, and not a singe trace of disbelief that the man was strong. Muscles just seemed to line his arms, and while he wore a regular T-shirt, she could very well see his form. She tried to measure, in her mind, how difficult it would be to outrun him, and unpleasant memories of wild chases through the woods, a whole pack of wolves being herded like sheep as the vampires pressed in on all sides, returned to her mind.

The vampires were the stronger beings. They could be outrun, but not outfought. And they were terribly powerful fighters.

"You looking for something?" Adrian asked, his light blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"No," Sapphire said, shaking herself. "You'll excuse me, but I'm off to explore this place a little. That is, if I have your permission to go?"

"You're asking my permission?" he asked, a blonde eyebrow arched.

"Don't I need your…"

She stopped mid-sentence and gazed down, biting her lip furiously.

"Careful. That might draw blood. I can get rather vicious when there's blood involved," Adrian chuckled.

Sapphire pushed past him and rushed out of the restaurant, not even bothering to look back. She began to walk alongside the lake, staying in the lighting of all the stores. He didn't follow closely behind, but she could sense him watching her from under cover of one of the restaurants.

That made her time alone a great deal less enjoyable, and so she headed back to the hotel early.

She gazed about her, trying to see if the vampire was there, but he had gone. At least, it appeared so. They were clever creatures, however, and Sapphire didn't want to risk anything. If she returned to her apartment, and he followed her, he would see the pictures of her family, and he'd know automatically what she was. If he didn't know already. That little blunder when leaving the restaurant had been deadly.

Sapphire jogged towards the hotel and then stopped outside the doors, still in the dark. She looked about carefully, trying to catch a scent of anything, and she was taken fully by surprise when someone jumped off the entrance alcove above her, landing behind her. She spun around, trying to defend herself, but a hand was at her mouth before she could scream, and an iron grip was around her neck.

She struggled against the hold, but unless she wanted to portray an inhuman amount of strength, she had to let herself be forced into the shadows near the hotel. She was shoved up against a wall, and she panicked when she realized that her eyes had the severe possibility of glowing in this darkness, without her being able to do anything about it.

Her head hit the wall, and she let out a sharp gasp when the hand was removed.

"Let me go!" she screamed, struggling as two powerful hands grabbed her own and shoved them against the wall near her head.

"Let me warn you of something," Adrian's voice spoke, for she couldn't see his eyes in the darkness. "I'm not one to be tangled with. In the light, in crowds, I can be quiet and careful, but…" he pressed his hand against her throat as she tried to speak, "In the darkness, where my kind belong, you have no sympathy."

"You still have no proof of what you think I am!" Sapphire hissed, her face millimeters from his.

"True," he smiled, his pointed incisors glistening in the darkness. "But all I have to do is push you a little farther…"

She cried out when he shoved his body hard against her, leaving no space left between them.

"Don't hurt me!" she panicked, using all her willpower to stop from turning into her wolf form.

"Mmm… You don't know anything about the werewolves, do you?" he smirked, moving his face to her neck. She squealed when he pressed his nose against her skin and took in a deep breath.

"You smell quite delicious to me, like someone just longing to be under the authority of a superior being," he murmured, his lips brushing against her throat.

Her eyes widened, and she struggled desperately to fight the wolf inside of her that so instinctively longed to give itself away to the vampire. There was that instinct, that natural attitude, of submission that the werewolves had towards their tormentors, and with this closeness, Sapphire could just barely push it away. She closed her eyes, trying to think, as he tangled with her emotions and even opened his mouth, pressing his fangs against her skin.

Somehow, the feel of one of his canines on her neck cleared Sapphire's thinking immensely. She didn't have to be a wolf to get him away. She just had to think practically and fast. She wrenched one of her hands away from his, startling him, and then brought it crashing against his face. He let out a snarl, his hand moving to his face, but before he had a chance to do her any damage, she was gone.

Sapphire forgot all protocol and ran, full speed, back to her apartment. With a labored gasp she slid into her home and slammed the door shut behind her. That had been too close. Adrian was definitely on to her.

She went into her kitchen (after securely locking the front door and seeing to it that the back was locked) to get herself a glass of water, and found that her answering machine was beeping. She walked over to it and then hit the replay button. She immediately froze when she heard voices playing, one by one, on the machine.

"Christine, Las Vegas, Nevada."

"Anthony, Australia."

"Marcus, London, England."

One by one, the members of her pack spoke, letting her know they were all accounted for and where they were. But there was one main phone call she wanted to hear, and her heart froze when the list ended and the messages stopped.

"Jet…" she whispered, panic seizing her. "Jet, answer…"

There was a long pause, and then one last message played.

"This is Jet, calling from…Wait."

There was a pause, as though someone was listening for something, and then the sound of snarling and shouts of rage could be heard. A door was broken down, and Sapphire sat down with terror when the message stopped.

Jet. Her twin brother Jet was found.

Tears threatened to pour down her cheeks as she contemplated what the sounds in that message had meant. Jet could be dead. He could be running for his life. He could have become enslaved.

Sapphire once again felt as though she was failing her pack. She wasn't there to protect them. Had sending them off really been the best thing to do? She constantly thought that it wasn't.

There was a knock on the door, and Sapphire nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Who is it?" She asked, standing up and regaining her composure.

"Serena. Why is everything locked up?"

Sapphire went to the door and opened it, holding it open wide for Serena.

"Sorry," she smiled apologetically, not a trace of terror in her voice or on her face. "How was your evening?"

"Oh, it was awesome," Serena smiled. "We had a great time. How about you? How was your time alone?"

"I wasn't quite alone," Sapphire said, getting herself a glass of water. "Adrian was there."

"Oh really?" Serena grinned, an eyebrow arched.

"I don't like him, Rena."

"What's not to like?"

"There are just things about him I don't like. But never mind my evening. So, what did you all talk about? Anything exciting?" Sapphire asked, handing her friend a glass of water.

"Just life in general," Serena shrugged, sitting on one of Sapphire's leather couches. "He's working on a new film that's going to make him rich and famous."

"Very nice," Sapphire said, and then chugged down her water.

"Thirsty?"

"How would you like to have a sleepover tonight? You know we haven't done one of those in awhile," Sapphire said abruptly.

"A sleepover?" Serena asked, eyes wide. "We haven't done one of those since…"

"I know, but it's been a long time, and I think, sometime possibly soon, we won't have a chance to do that anymore," Sapphire said with a small smile. "I think Whisper is going to steal you."

"Well, when you put it that way," Serena chuckled. "Fine. I'd like to have a sleepover."

"Great! We can sleep in the living room!"

Serena went to her apartment and came back minutes later, dressed in her pajamas. She set up her pillows and blankets on one of Sapphire's immense, extremely comfortable couches, and then cuddled up with her supplies. She watched Sapphire slide onto the couch across from her, another glass of water in hand.

"So you think Whisper's going to steal me, do you?" Serena asked as her friend finished that glass of water and then cuddled up in her blankets.

"Most definitely. The guy's infatuated with you."

"I do wish you'd give Adrian a chance. Whisper says nothing but good things about him, and you two look great together."

"I know Whisper's word is good," Sapphire sighed. "But I don't feel safe around Adrian. It's kind of a gut feeling or a sixth sense, I suppose."

"I think you might be a little too careful."

"Maybe," Sapphire smiled slightly.

The girls spent the next two hours talking, and then Serena drifted into sleep. Sapphire stayed awake a short while longer, senses completely alert. Serena was part of Sapphire's pack, even if she didn't know such a pack existed. And she would protect her.


	5. Just Submit

**Hope you all are enjoying so far! And I don't know if you're interested, but I do have actors picked out for all my vampires, if you were interested to know who I see playing these parts! Enjoy!**

**Code Green**

**Chapter Four: Just Submit**

The girls slept in until half an hour before work the next morning, and then each went her separate way and got ready for the day. They met up again at the hotel, and then stayed together until lunch break.

At lunch, to Sapphire's surprise, Whisper found her and requested a chance to talk to her. He then took her by the arm, once they were out of the hotel, and rather eagerly pulled her down several streets.

"What are you up to?" she asked as he dragged her along.

"I just want you to see something," Whisper grinned, and then brought her to a stop in front of a quaint townhouse. "Come on."

He took her hand and then walked right up to one of the houses and opened the front door.

"Wait a minute! We aren't busting in to somebody's house!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"Yes we are. It's my house," Whisper said proudly.

"Your house? Whisper, you bought a house?"

"For me…and Serena."

Sapphire's mouth dropped, and a large smile began to form on her face. She threw her arms around Whisper, startling him, and then began to walk with the house, him asking her questions in every room.

"What do you think?"

"Do you think Serena will like it?"

"What should I do differently in here?"

"Is the tile floor good?"

Sapphire couldn't speak until the whole house had been toured. It was beautiful, absolutely beautiful, and she knew Serena would love it. Tears formed in Sapphire's eyes, and Whisper turned her towards him with concern.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You're too sweet, you know," Sapphire said, holding back her tears. "All this, for Serena. You're perfect for her."

"I'm completely imperfect, but I love her."

"And everyone can see that. She'll love this place, Whisper. Every bit about it, she'll love."

"Thanks. I just wanted you to check it out first. I already bought, but I'm not ready to ask her the question yet."

"She'll say yes," Sapphire smiled. "Now I need to get back to work."

"Sure thing."

Work passed extremely slowly for Sapphire, who was terribly worried for her brother. She still hadn't heard from Jet, and it terrorized her. She was scared to death that he was killed. She nearly jumped at Adrian several times that day, when she saw him walking past, wanting to threaten him into telling her what was happening with Jet, for the vampires had a system of sorts that let them know everything that was going on, especially with the werewolves. She restrained herself, however, and instead got back to her apartment as quickly as she could after work, leaving Serena in Whisper's company.

To her utmost joy, there was a message on the answering machine. She pressed it hard, nearly breaking the button, and then listened as her brother's voice spoke.

"Sapphire, I'm sorry about last night. I was talking to you in my apartment when I was attacked. I had to run, and escaped to Quebec, Canada. Valiris attacked me. Not one of his men, but Valiris himself. He was looking for you, and I'm afraid that he found where you are, from stuff in my apartment. Sapphire, I'm afraid he's headed your way. Please, please call for us if you need us. Love you."

Sapphire slunk to the floor, her hands to her head.

Valiris was on his way to Orlando. She didn't have anyone here to help her, and she wasn't going to call for help. She was the leader of her pack, and as such, she had to protect everyone. It was only right that she should face Val alone, if indeed he was coming.

But brave as those thoughts were, there could be no denying that Sapphire was scared for her life. This was the man that had killed off her family. This was the leader of the vampires, or at least, the one that was a threat. She could distinctly remember him, his multi-colored eyes, his golden hair, and his cruel, cruel smile.

Sapphire remained in her hotel, but as day passed and night arrived, she became terrorized to the point of despair. She was scared, more afraid than she had been in her entire life, and in a panic, she dressed herself in her usual werewolf attire, a white tank top with a dark brown leather jacket thrown over it, fitting her form nicely. She wore a pair of brown leather pants, extremely comfortable and flexible, and a pair of knee high brown leather boots with straps on the outside, perfect for carrying a dagger. Her long hair was left down and wild, and with a surge of adrenaline and fear, Sapphire left her apartment and began to run.

She didn't care what awaited her at the beach. She had to face it and overcome this terror. A fight with Valiris was inevitable, and she needed to be the one to destroy him and protect her family.

The woman ran with frightful speed, leaping over any obstacles in her way and finally reaching the beach. She flung herself to the water, but fell short and landed on her knees in the sand. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she put her hands to her face, crying as she considered all that had happened and what was meant to occur.

Every nightmare she had involved Valiris. His hand, or the hands of his men had caused every scream that echoed in her mind. And he was after her. There was, according to history, no way of escape.

The woman's quiet sniffs turned into sobs, and she curled up in the sand, her knees tight against her stomach, her fists curled up in weak defiance to what just had to happen. She heard the waves rushing against the shore, but instead of being comforting, the sound hurt. It sounded like roaring, like the cries of battle, and Sapphire tried to drown it by throwing her hands to her ears. Her whole body was in pain from worry and sheer terror of what was going to happen.

Quite suddenly, the pain stopped, and Sapphire's crying slowed when she felt something comforting come over her. She tried to locate what was causing it, and found, to her shock, that someone's arms were around her. Her senses were impaired by her grief, and so she sat up slowly and turned her head to see whom it was that held her.

She cried out when she saw Adrian's eyes terribly close to hers, when she felt his breath rush across her face, and she struggled to get up, but he wouldn't let her.

"Let me go!" she cried, fighting with him and getting nowhere.

"Why the sudden panic?" he smirked, holding her even tighter. "You were just fine a minute ago."  
"I didn't know it was you! Now release me!"

"Tell me, first, why you were sobbing."

"You should know!" she shouted, jabbing her finger into his chest. "You seem to know everything!"

He tsked, putting his finger to her lips.

"Not everything. Of course, you could share with me…"

"I'm warning you, Adrian. I've been kind up until now," Sapphire began, but her voice caught in her throat when he let his hands slide down her arms and then let one of them run against her left side.

"Tell me what it is that's bothering you," he breathed deeply, his voice almost hypnotic.

"Get your hands off me!" Sapphire squealed, finding that both her wrists were held tightly in one of his hands. "You're hideous!"

"I want to know the truth," he whispered against her ear. "Just tell me the truth…"

"And you might just get yourself that kill you want, or is it a slave?"

"A slave? Now when did I ever say anything about…"

"You don't release me, and you may just get what you want," Sapphire hissed, her eyes glowing eerily. "Remove your arms from my body, Adrian."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Not this time."

Sapphire growled as he again moved his mouth to her neck, kissing her once before he moved to bite her. He closed his eyes, savoring her smell, savoring the moment, thinking of what her blood would taste like, and then slowly let his fangs sink into… a massive amount of fur.

He choked on the fur and fell back, sputtering madly and trying to get the hair out of his mouth. He didn't have much of a chance to recover. A white mass of wolf was suddenly on top of him, pinning him to the sand, fangs bared and green eyes glowing menacingly.

"Well, if it isn't the wolf," Adrian smiled, and then brought his hand up to grab the scruff of the wolf's neck.

Sapphire was fast, and she flipped off him, landing easily in the sand. She crouched low, the hair on the back of her neck bristling angrily, every fang visible in the moonlight.

"What is all this about, hmm?" Adrian sneered, standing up and stepping towards her, arms outstretched. "My wanting your imprisonment, or Valiris coming to try and take you before I can? I assure you, I will claim you as my own first."

She let out an angry snarl and then flung herself at his throat. He brought his fist hard against her throat as she flew at him, knocking her to the side. She caught his hand in her mouth, and held hard, trying to pull him down with her weight. He used her hold on his hand to his advantage, and brought his free hand across her head. She let out a whimper and then fell to the sand, but then sprang at him again, this time grabbing his shirt collar.

He snarled, baring his teeth, as she began to drag him towards the water, and then lunged at her, grabbing her hard by the throat. She yelped when he nearly knocked her senseless, choking off her airflow, and then whined when he picked her up by her neck. She began running in the air, her paws pushing hard against his chest, pounding against his skin and knocking the air out of him. His hold loosened, and she dropped to the ground. Quickly, she raced behind him and then jumped up onto his back, sending him face first into the water.

He reached back to grab hold of her fur, but she grabbed his sleeve and dragged him into the ocean.

Then began a rather vicious fight. Adrian was powerful in the water, but not powerful enough to match the strength of the werewolf. He began to fight like a wild animal, throwing away all sense, using his claws and teeth like a regular beast. Many times he drew blood from the pure white coat that swam about him, but Sapphire certainly had the advantage. She used her immense weight, as a werewolf, to pull him beneath the surface, and then made it her duty to hold him there.

She had no desire to kill him. Whisper was her friend, and Whisper would be mortified if he found his cousin dead the next morning. Sapphire never had wanted to kill anyone, though she had come terribly close with the death of her family. Now she was just struggling to get a chance to breathe.

Several minutes passed of punching and biting, before Adrian stopped moving. Sapphire used her teeth to grab him by the back of his neck and pull him to shore. She drew a small amount of blood, but she didn't even think about it as she pulled the vampire up onto the beach. She turned back into her human form, now fully soaked through and breathless, and then flipped Adrian over so she could see his face.

He wasn't breathing.

She panicked, moving aside his tattered shirt and putting her ear to his chest. She didn't hear anything, and her breathing quickened. She couldn't have killed him! She only had him under long enough to knock him out! What…?

A hand suddenly grabbed the back of her neck, and with a cry, she was pulled down, hard, falling onto Adrian. She screamed in rage as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, shoving his mouth against her neck.

"Vampires don't have heartbeats," he smirked against her skin.

"Of course not! You're ruthless! You don't have hearts!" she cried, trying to push herself off, but he wouldn't let her. In a rage, she brought her nails to his neck and dragged them down his skin.

He hissed between his teeth and flipped her over, still clutching her to him, and she continued their fight, though in human form and at a distinct disadvantage.

He wasn't trying anything except to sink his fangs into her neck. He struggled, opening his mouth and surging towards her throat, but with every attempt, he either ended up with her hair in his mouth, or, even worse for her, drawing blood from her ear.

Blood trickled down her cheek as she kept flipping over, hoping that, the more times they rolled, the less chance he would get to bite her. She could just keep them moving, perhaps long enough to loosen his hold and escape.

Images of Jet being chased by Valiris plagued Sapphire's mind as she fought, somewhat hindering her defense. She started crying when Adrian's teeth kept connecting with her ear. She could feel blood matting against her hair and face, dripping from her left ear. She wouldn't give up, though.

Around and around they went, flipping across the sand, rolling down towards the water. Sapphire struggled to turn back into her wolf form, but she was becoming too weak. The vampire's quick movements and his sheer strength were tiring her. She was only a woman now, with great fighting skills, but she was much lighter than he was, and didn't have quite the muscles he did.

There was one thing, she suddenly thought, that she could do.

Quickly, while flipping over again, this time to land beneath him, she let her right hand slip down to her boot where she had kept one of her daggers. It was hidden in the straps, and she grabbed hold of the hilt. She let out a cry when Adrian's hand found hers, slipping along her arm to get there, and then wrapped her hand around her dagger and drew it for her.

"No!" she screamed as he brought her hand towards her own throat and held the dagger there.

"Stop," he snarled, eyes glowing in the darkness, full of fury and hunger. "You are already a slave, so give in."

"I am not a slave!" she shouted, baring her teeth as she struggled to keep his and her hands away from her neck.

"You are enslaved to your fears. There is no greater enslavement than that," he hissed, bringing the blade against her throat. "Now stop, before I have to kill you."

Quite violently, she felt her body quivering. Her muscles were exhausted, and she was tired. She couldn't fight anymore, and so she let her body go still. She gazed into his eyes, above the dagger blade, her eyes shining with terror, his with dominance and blood lust.

She opened her mouth to say something, anything, and felt blood trickle onto her lips, her own blood, streaming across from her ear.

He snarled and moved his mouth to her face, the dagger held precariously against her skin, trapping her one hand from doing anything. Her breath caught in her throat, her breathing coming as great gusts of air through her mouth, as his lips traced a trail from her top lip to the cuts themselves, on her ear. His mouth tasted her blood, and he closed his eyes in bliss, drinking up every drop that dripped from her bloody ear.

He spent some time there, at the tip of her ear, cleaning her wound and letting it dry beneath his touch. The whole time, she trembled, scared out of her mind. In the midst of that terror, she was trying desperately to come up with some way to get him away, to stop him.

She found, as he touched her, that her eyes began to drift closed. Even in such terror, in such cold panic, there was something about being held, about being tight in someone's arms, which made her drowsy and nearly put her to sleep. After all the horrifying experiences of the past few days, her tired mind just couldn't bear much more.

Adrian smiled against her ear, as he felt her sink down more in the sand, and used his free hand to stroke her cheek as her head tilted back, fully exposing her neck to him. The wind whispered across her lips, soothing her further, and he moved his hand away from her throat, taking her hand with it so that the dagger was no longer pressed against her.

She was almost asleep. It amazed him that she could have fought so hard and was terrorized, and yet now, she was sedate and calm. He recalled how the werewolves were family creatures, needing each other, the warmth and security of being with someone else. Sapphire had been a loner for years. For an excruciatingly painful amount of time, she had been a straggler, alone.

And he understood how she felt.

He eased himself off her, giving her a little more breathing room, and then laced his fingers through her damp hair as he lowered his lips to her neck. He breathed in her scent, that gorgeous Freesia fragrance, and then kissed her skin, nearly ivory in the moonlight. He felt her blood flow beneath his mouth, and his pupils dilated at the scent. That delicious, overwhelming, heavenly scent of power…

"Vampire," Sapphire whispered, stirring slightly and opening her eyes to gaze into his. "You try to bite, and I will kill you."

"Feigning sleep, are you?"

"I'm tired. I'm tired of running," she murmured, "but I won't let you hurt me or claim me."

"I truly am frightened. Merciful heavens, spare me," he sneered.

Faster than he could have expected, she wrenched the dagger out of his hands, leaped to her feet, and then brought the dagger across his cheek. Blood immediately began to seep from his cut, and he screamed in fury. He lunged at her, reaching for her neck, but she dodged low and then turned back, once again, into her wolf form.

Whisper stepped out of the car and then walked over to Serena's door and opened it for her. Their dinner had been perfectly wonderful, and he had decided to take her to the beach for a stroll, as the weather was perfect and he thought it would be a quiet place.

And all was quiet, until they actually stepped onto the sand…

"What is going on?" Serena gasped, grabbing his arm when the sound of roaring and hissing reached their ears.

"Sounds like a fight," Whisper said, taking her shoulder and turning her back towards the car.

"No! Wait! Someone might need help!"

"Not our help," Whisper said firmly.

"Is that a…dog? My goodness, Whisper! That man's getting mauled!"

"And we don't want to get involved in that," Whisper said more seriously, trying to get her back to the car.

"Should we call for help?"

Whisper stopped walking and listened carefully, his keen ears picking up on the sound of a severe struggle in the sand. Pained howling suddenly pierced the air, and he grabbed Serena's hand and started running back towards the car.

"Yes! Call help!" he ordered, and her cell phone was out of her pocket before they jumped back into the safety of Whisper's vehicle.

Serena called for help and then closed her phone and looked over worriedly at Whisper.

"What do you think is going on over there?"

"Sounds like what you said. A guy's getting mauled by a dog." _"Or maybe the dog's the one getting mauled."_

"That's really creepy," Serena shuddered.

"Hey, we're in the car, and the police are on their way," Whisper said soothingly, pulling her close to him. "We'll be fine."

"But what about the man?"

Really, at that moment, there should have been more concern for the dog.

Sapphire wanted to stop fighting. Her only goal now was to escape and run. But every time she turned, Adrian was there, countering her, blocking her escape. Never in her life had she been in such a difficult situation. She let her mind go, and fought as a completely wild animal, trying to match the way he was fighting. But the vampires truly were the stronger of the two creatures, and try as she might, she could not escape.

Adrian managed to hit her hard against the head, physically throwing her to the side and making her howl in pain. She scrambled to get back to her feet, but he was fast, terribly so, and he wouldn't let her up. He grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and held her down, pinned to the sand, unable to move at all. He raised his fist to punch her, hoping to scare her into turning back into a human, but the sudden wail of sirens and flashes of light made his hand freeze in the air.

He let go of the wolf and then raced away, too fast for anyone to see.

Sapphire struggled to her feet, swaying on her legs once she got up, and then blinked several times when she saw the police headed towards her. Their flashlights beamed painfully into her eyes, making her eyes look fully yellow in the lighting. She started running, to get out of the light, and raced towards the parking lot.

Whisper and Serena, still safe and sound in the car, gasped when they saw the enormous white dog headed their way.

"She's going to jump the car!" Serena gasped.

"No she's not! She can't! How would she?" Whisper added.

"Whisper!" Serena shrieked.

"Oh my goodness!"

The huge dog bounded onto the front hood of the car and then soared right over the roof, landing on the other side. Both occupants of the vehicle turned to watch the wolf galloping off, full speed and out of sight.

"That was a wolf," Serena said firmly when the dog was gone.

"No kidding," Whisper breathed.

"Did you see her ear?" Serena asked, sitting back and taking a deep breath of air.

"What about it?"

"It looked like it was nearly shredded, and she was matted with blood. Now, if she had been attacking the person…would she have been such a mess?"

"One of the mysteries of the world, Serena," Whisper sighed, starting the car and turning to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Serena nodded. "I just have this funny feeling…"

"What?" Whisper asked, concerned.

"What if that wolf was going one hundred two miles-per-hour?"


	6. Prey of the Vampire

**Chapter Five: Prey of the Vampire**

Sapphire couldn't get up the next morning. She felt as though a truck had hit her. She groaned in pain as she slowly lifted herself off her couch (she hadn't been able to make it to her bed), feeling every bruise and cut in her body. She nearly fell over when she stood up, and she made her way slowly to her bathroom to look at herself.

She was a mess. There was no better word to match her appearance. Scratches lined her face, and her left ear looked terrible. There was dried blood stretching all the way from her ear to her chin, and she shuddered when she remembered the evening's events.

Feeling very much like an old lady, she got out of her tattered clothes and took a shower. She then cleaned her face and applied as much cover-up as she could. She got dressed in a nice business suit, left her hair down so that it covered her ear, and then left for work.

"Sapphire, get this!" Serena said as soon as Sapphire entered the lobby. "Last night, Whisper and I saw this guy getting mauled by a wolf on the beach. And then the wolf came and jumped over our car!"

"That's nice," Sapphire said tiredly, plopping down into her seat behind the desk.

"Are you okay? You look like you're sick," Serena said, studying the left side of Sapphire's face carefully.

The woman's brunette hair hid her ears too well, and Serena couldn't see anything.

"Just fine. I was run over by a train on the way here, but I'm good," Sapphire chuckled. "What's new for today?"

She glanced at a folder on her computer keyboard and then let out a squeal when she opened it.

"What? What is it?" Serena asked.

"We've been invited to join Ripper on his trip to Colorado this upcoming weekend. You know how he has to go up there for a bit meeting once a year? We've been invited to go!" Sapphire said excitedly. "That's an opportunity we can't miss!"

"Good morning, ladies," Whisper said cheerfully, walking towards the desk with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. "You look wonderful this morning."

Adrian was walking alongside him, showing absolutely no evidences of a fight. He glared down at Sapphire, and she returned the glare, standing up in defiance and clenching her fists at her sides.

"Uh, you two look like you want to kill each other," Whisper said uncomfortably. "Anything happen that Serena and I should know about?"

"No," Sapphire said firmly, resisting the urge to grind her teeth. "Nothing at all."

"We spent a bit of time with each other yesterday evening," Adrian said coolly. "We found that while we're irresistible to each other, we do have our differences."

"Irresistible?" Sapphire shouted, making several guests turn their heads to watch. "I beg to differ, sir!"

She walked around the counter and came to stand directly in front of him, matching his unshakeable stance with her own.

"You listen," she whispered, stepping close enough to him so that he could hear but no one else could. "I'm surprised you didn't permanently damage my ear. If these cuts don't scar, it will be a miracle."

"And what cuts would those be?" he smirked, moving his hand to her hair.

She hissed when he pushed her hair away from her left ear, and he smiled as he ran his fingertips down the scratches.

"But I did clean them rather well," he said, leaning down so their noses were nearly touching. "No infection, I should hope."

"I'll be grateful if I don't have rabies!" she scowled, pulling away from him and walking back to Serena's side.

"Whisper, Sapphire and I are going to Colorado with Ripper this weekend for a meeting," Serena said cheerfully, never seeing Sapphire slap herself on the forehead. "Think you can come with us?"

"I'm afraid not," Whisper sighed. "I've been using my paychecks for…other things. I probably shouldn't buy a plane ticket. Adrian's going, though, with his boss."

Sapphire slunk down into her chair, shaking her head miserably.

"Good morning! What do you girls think of my message?" Ripper asked, exiting his office, a large smile on his face.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Serena exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

"We'll be there for three nights," Ripper beamed. "The first night we'll have a conference, the second a really fancy dinner, and the third will be one last night to relax before the flight home."

"What do you mean by really fancy?" Serena asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Gowns and tuxedoes."

"Awesome!" Whisper said. "I'm helping you find a dress," he winked at Serena.

"And we're leaving Friday?" Sapphire asked, looking at the paper.

"Yes. You have two days to pack. That is, if you ladies are coming," Ripper grinned.

"Oh yes!" Serena exclaimed.

"I'll meet you at the airport then, at 10:00 A.M. on Friday," Ripper said, and then went back to his office.

"We're going dress shopping this afternoon," Serena said adamantly.

"Mind if Adrian and I tag along?" Whisper asked.

"No trouble at all," Serena beamed.

"I'm never coming out of the dressing rooms, though," Sapphire sighed.

After work, Serena pulled Sapphire along to one of the dress stores located at the edge of Orlando. Adrian and Whisper went with them, Serena and Whisper walking along hand in hand, lost in their own little world, and Adrian and Sapphire lagging behind a short distance.

"After this, we're going to the Boardwalk Café," Whisper spoke over his shoulder as they entered the dress shop. "I'll buy everyone some Italian Ice."

"If we survive that long," Sapphire whispered.

"Now Miss Sapphire," Adrian said, stepping up closer to her, his voice low. "What ever makes you think you won't survive that long?"

She scowled and then quickened her pace, walking into the store with Serena.

Then began the search for dresses. Whisper amused himself by pulling out every dress with a pretty color and insisting it was the perfect dress for Serena. While he and Serena browed, Sapphire thumbed through different hangars, nothing catching her fancy.

"A woman with your form," Adrian said, watching her from a chair, "needs something to bring out her absolute best characteristics."

"And what would those be?" Sapphire growled.

He was silent, and she glanced over to see intensity in his eyes she had never seen there. She shuddered as he looked over her and a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"Let me assist you," he said, standing up and moving towards her.

She froze as he put his muscular hand over hers and then reached over to a hangar and closed her fingers around it. He then stepped back, and she pulled the hanger away from the rack.

The dress was a metallic gray, made of silk. She looked it over carefully; surprised she was taking the time to actually even think about his suggestion. The dress was long, with a train, and the sleeves were made to drape gracefully off the shoulders of the one wearing it.

"Try it on," he said easily, sitting back down on his chair. "You'll find it fits perfectly."

"How do you know?"

"Because it was calling your name."

Sapphire went quietly to the dressing room and then changed into the gown.

He was right. The dress was made for Sapphire. It carefully fitted her curves, not so much that it was inappropriate, but just enough to show that Sapphire did have a good figure. Her skin had never looked so clean as it did with that dress, and she couldn't help but step out of the closet she had changed in and turn a few times in front of the mirrors to get a better look at herself.

One of the other changing closets opened, and Serena stepped out, dressed in a deep blue gown that also fit her form perfectly.

"You found your dress," she said with a smile.

"You really think I should keep it?" Sapphire asked.

"Definitely."

"Oh, very well," Sapphire sighed. "Although I shouldn't…"

"Why not?" Serena snorted.

"Adrian picked it out."

Serena whistled, and Sapphire laughed.

"Look! It's not like I asked him to!"

"He has good taste," Serena chuckled, shaking her head. "Let's get out of here and go get some Italian Ice."

Adrian and Sapphire were pretty much abandoned upon arriving at the Boardwalk. True to his word, Whisper bought them all Italian Ices, but then he and Serena walked down to the beach and walked along the waves, leaving Adrian and Sapphire to sit on a bench a short distance away from the sand.

The werewolf sat on the far right side of the bench, and the vampire sat on the far left. Neither of them said anything for several long minutes, but then Adrian broke the silence.

"How is your ear?"

"Leave me alone, all right?" Sapphire sighed, turning her face away from him. "It hurts badly. I'll tell you that much. And it…opened up again."

"Oh?"

"I'm used to tucking my hair behind my ear, and every time I try, I scratch the cuts, making them bleed again. I hope you're satisfied."

"Satisfaction goes hand in hand with another word for me," Adrian said, licking at the ice and then gulping down the rest of the drink.

"Murder?"

"Blood."

"You're disgusting," Sapphire whispered.

"You aren't entirely innocent, wolf," Adrian chuckled. "You know the taste."

"As a wolf, yes, I eat blood," Sapphire shuddered. "Though I wish I didn't, but in wolf form, I don't entirely know what I'm doing. And I don't attack humans."

"Do you know what it's like to stalk something and then finally overpower it?" Adrian asked, shifting his body so he was turned to gaze at the woman next to him. She still wouldn't look at him, and he raised his hand towards her face, reaching for her left ear. "It's like running a race," he murmured, taking several strands of her brown hair in his fingers and moving it behind her ear, letting his fingers caress her cuts. "And when you come towards the end, you have this sense of triumph, but there's nothing…" he moved closer to her and put one hand on her arm, somewhat restraining her as he pressed his mouth against her ear, "that compares with the feeling of bliss and victory when you've finally reached the goal."

"What is your goal?" she asked quietly, closing her eyes against his touch, those wretched werewolf feelings flowing through her blood again.

"To mark you as mine."

"So you can be the greatest vampire, lord over all the others, simply because you enslaved the lead werewolf?" Sapphire choked, a tear streaming down her cheek. "Is that why you hunt me so? Is that why I'm so valued? Because it gives you more prestige?"

"What are you so afraid of?" he murmured, taking the top of her ear in his mouth and sucking on the blood.

"Losing my freedom," she gasped as he again cleaned her cuts. "Please stop," she whimpered, feeling herself giving in. "I don't like that we're the lesser creatures, that we always feel we have to give in to you. All you do is eat us alive. You don't know love…"

"Have you ever been loved by a vampire?" Adrian asked, pressing his body firmly against her and whispering against her ear as he licked the last drop of blood away.

"No. I…I had Freddie…"

"And according to what I've heard, that whole situation was arranged."

"I was just beginning to…" she choked as he kissed her earlobe, "….really love him."

"You mourned him because he was part of your pack, not necessarily because you were helplessly in love," Adrian said, letting his breath rush across her skin as he trailed soft kisses down her cheek to her chin.

"Adrian!" she groaned, pressing her body closer to him as her blood screamed for closeness. "Stop…"

"The thing about vampires is, the more contact you have with them, the deeper your desire to be claimed becomes," Adrian said, moving his lips to her throat, one hand clutching her hair as the other moved up and down her arm. "And don't tell me you don't like this."

"I want you to stop," she gasped as he kissed her throat, pressing his lips firmly to her skin.

"No you don't."

She tried to protest, but the vampire was right. She had never felt the way she did now. She wanted to surrender to him; she wanted to respond to his kisses and his warmth. But deep inside, she knew this was wrong, knew it was dangerous, and so she put a hand firmly to his chest as he pushed her back, putting her in almost a helpless position.

"Get off," she groaned as he deepened his kisses, her body trembling from anticipation. "I don't want this."

He growled against her skin and clutched her tightly to him, his lips rough against her neck.

Sapphire struggled to sit back up, realizing then that she was almost flat on her back on the bench, but he was too heavy for her, and she let out a cry when she found herself trapped. There were too many people around for her to turn into her wolf form, and she wondered how in the world they didn't see her.

"Get off!" she hissed, shaking her head in an attempt to get him away from her throat.

"Give in," Adrian whispered, grabbing the back of her neck to keep her still.

"No! I won't! You get your hands off me and let me up!"

She found herself struggling to breathe as his mouth traced an invisible line up her neck to her lower lip. He kissed her lip, succeeding in distracting her, in drawing her mind away from the danger she was in. She stifled a cry as he let his lips touch the corner of her mouth, and she gathered up all her strength, braced her hands behind her on the bench, and then flung her body at him, dislodging him and making him land, kneeling, on the ground. She then leaped off the bench and began to run, racing towards the beach where the others were, using her pack instincts to keep her safe.

Serena and Whisper were walking across the beach at the moment, completely oblivious to Sapphire's distress. It was the perfect night to just walk on the water's edge in silence, but Whisper didn't want simply to walk in the water.

He took a few steps with Serena and then took her hands in his.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he placed her hands on his shoulders and put his hands on her waist.

He didn't say anything, but touched her nose with his and began to sway her, moving her body with his as he began to dance. She smiled as she danced with him, listening to the waves as they made the only music the couple had.

This was a time when things felt perfect. There weren't too many times in Serena's life like this. She had grown up as an orphan, her parents having died in a car accident shortly after her birth. Her grandmother had taken her into her home and cared for her to the best of her abilities, but the older woman couldn't entirely fill the places of Serena's parents, and so the girl had grown up somewhat lonely. She had been careful about making friends, for in school they had all had alternative motives for befriending her. She had made masses of friends in college, but none of them had stayed with her.

And then she met Sapphire.

The older woman had adopted Serena as her sister in every way she possibly could. She cooked for the girl, when needed, she took her places, and cared for her like no one but Serena's grandmother ever had. Sapphire watched Serena with so much care and concern, Serena was pretty sure nothing terrible could ever happen to her.

Whisper was there as well. As soon as Serena had begun working at the hotel, he had been drawn to her. Their characters matched perfectly, and Serena was kept fully occupied and completely loved in between him and Sapphire.

"Why so quiet?" Whisper asked, pressing his lips gently to Serena's temple as they danced.

"I'm just remembering," Serena whispered, leaning her head against his chest.

"Remembering what?"

"How my life has been for the past two years."

"Am I in those memories?"

"Of course," Serena laughed lightly. "You and Sapphire have always been there for me."

"And we always will be," he smiled. "I love you," he whispered against her ear.

She smiled against his shirt and then closed her eyes, taking in a deep smell of his scent. He lowered his head, nuzzling his face into her hair, and his eyes widened when he caught smell of something absolutely heavenly. The scent infiltrated his nostrils; the heavenly breeze of her scarlet blood flowing beneath her skin.

Venom dripped from his incisors, heating his tongue, making him do everything in his power to control his panting.

He was hungry, not just for any blood, but for hers. He had restrained himself for years; had stopped himself from devouring her. His eyes nearly turned red, and his breath hitched in his throat as he buried his face deeper into her skin, making her quiver, and then opened his mouth, letting his breath rush across her sensitive skin.

"Serena," he murmured, pressing his lips to the side of her neck, "I love you."

She couldn't speak, for quite suddenly, her emotions had skyrocketed.

"I love you too," she breathed, closing her eyes against his touch.

"There you are!"

Whisper nearly growled when he stepped away from Serena as Sapphire neared them, racing across the beach.

"Where is Adrian?" he asked, shaking himself to get out of the blood frenzy that was creeping over him.

"Back on the Boardwalk," Sapphire said, stopping in front of Serena.

The woman's keen green eyes flicked back and forth from Whisper to Serena, and she caught sight of the red glint, now barely visible, in Whisper's eyes.

No. Not Whisper too. He couldn't be. It was impossible. But he was Adrian's cousin…

"You left him by himself?" Serena asked, smiling up at Whisper.

"Sure. Why not?" Sapphire asked.

"Dude, you really don't like him, do you?" Whisper sighed.

"Is there any reason I should?"

"I think we should head back for the night," Serena said, taking Whisper's hand in hers and walking. "It's getting late."

"I'll be right there," Sapphire said, watching them leave.

The full moon was out tonight, and she gazed up at it, her eyes shining in the light. There was no one else on the beach, aside from Whisper and Serena, who were in their own world, and the water seemed to be calling to the werewolf to dance.

Sapphire let her hair down and then shook her head, letting her brunette locks rustle in the breeze. She then curtseyed to the water, took off her shoes, and twirled.

There wasn't a problem in the world when she danced. She didn't consider herself to be a good dancer, but she could move with a grace and poise that not many humans could attain, simply because they weren't built for it. She loved playing with the wind and waltzing with the ocean for it somehow made everything peaceful, everything secure.

She spun about, pulling herself away from the waves, and stopped short. A shiver went through her, and she found herself almost kneeling in the sand before the figure that stood watching her. She couldn't understand how her body nearly forced her down; couldn't comprehend why she felt this need to lower herself.

Adrian smiled cruelly when he saw her nearly prostrate on her knees before him. She was such a pretty thing. It was almost a pity he was going to take away some of that spirit.

For one silent moment, neither the vampire nor the werewolf moved. Sapphire remained low to the sand, her hair whipping about her, gazing up with wide eyes at Adrian. He looked outstanding against the moonlight, his hair almost white and his eyes flashing triumphantly. She couldn't bear the power he already had over her. She wished with all her heart she truly could be free. And he, the predator, savored every second of her downfall.

Saliva built up in Sapphire's throat, and she wanted to cry out but couldn't as he approached her, stalking across the sand, his feet never making a single sound. The woman's body began to tremble as he stopped before her crouching form and moved two of his cold fingers to her throat. He let his fingertips stroke across her skin and then tilted her head up to look at him.

Not a word was spoken, but she could read his thoughts plainly.

_"You are mine."_

And she could barely restrain her tears as he pulled her to her feet and led her towards Whisper's awaiting car.


	7. Valiris

**Chapter Six: Valiris**

Friday morning arrived, and Sapphire found herself placed closest to the window in the plane, Adrian directly next to her. She didn't know exactly how she ended up caged in by him, but Ripper and Serena were directly in front of her, so she hoped she'd be able to get their attention if need be.

The woman watched, quietly, as the plane raced down the flight line and then soared into the air.

She hated being in the sky. As a werewolf, she preferred her feet to be on the ground, unless she had physically made herself airborne. She gripped her seat with a death grip, and sweat trickled down her forehead as the plane climbed.

Adrian watched with amusement, sitting back comfortably, his hands behind his head.

When the plane was flying steadily, no longer reaching upwards, Sapphire sucked in a deep breath and kept her eyes averted to the window. She refused to look at Adrian, but she could hear him perfectly as he whispered to her, his breath tickling her ear.

"You can hide all you want and stay hidden in your little world, Sapphire, but you can't avoid me. I will get you."

"Are you after the others?" Sapphire whispered, still avoiding his gaze. "Or are you only after me?"

"Only you," he said quietly.

"Were I to give up, would you promise to leave everyone else in my pack alone?"

"I'd have no need for any of them."

"Why me? Why do you want me so badly?"

"You are the queen of your kind. You're a real challenge to get, and a real victory if you are taken," Adrian said with a smile, his face close to hers, even though she refused to look at him. "Your blood means power, and Valiris is after it. Wouldn't you much rather I take from you before he can?"

"Valiris is after me?" Sapphire struggled, her skin paling.

"Yes. He'll be at the conference, waiting for you. Now I'm giving you a reasonable choice," Adrian said, putting his hand on her shoulder and leaning closer to her neck. "Let me claim you, and I can protect you from him, so you never have to worry about him."

"I think you're under his lead," Sapphire whispered.

"I don't follow him or Ghost. I am my own leader," Adrian smirked, moving his mouth towards her ear. "Just say the word, and I'll relieve you of some of your fears."

"Valiris will still hunt me down."

"Once claimed, it's nearly impossible for a werewolf to be claimed by someone else."

"I'll take my chances with Valiris. I'd rather not get bit once if I don't have to get bit at all, but thank you for your horrific offer," Sapphire said, turning her eyes to gaze into his. "Now remove your hand from me, or I shall call for a stewardess. While she may not be able to kick you off this plane, she can restrain you somewhere in the back."

"How absolutely terrifying."

"Your sarcasm is absolutely harsh."

"I do beg your pardon."

Upon arriving at the hotel in Colorado, Serena and Sapphire were immediately escorted to their room by a bellhop. This wasn't any simple hotel they were staying at. This was the richest hotel in all of Colorado, and one of the highest ranked hotels in the world. Aside from the normal accommodations, all of which were far beyond normal, there was an indoor heated swimming pool, a whole gym, a bowling alley, numerous gift shops, and other well-to-do luxuries. The girls' room was about the size of a small apartment, and they barely knew what to think of it as they placed their luggage in the living area and then watched their bellhop leave.

"So tonight's the first meeting?" Serena asked, plopping down into one of the lush couches and gazing about herself in wonder.

"It is," Sapphire nodded, walking over to an immense window and pulling the curtains aside.

A whole world of pure white snow lay stretched out before her. She smiled slightly, feeling a warm feeling overcoming her. She was home. This is where she had been born and raised, and this was the last place her family had been together.

She glanced up to the mountains, not so very far away, and gasped with surprise and pleasure when she saw a large, furry animal standing atop one of the cliffs, ears pricked and eyes gazing straight in her direction.

"What is it?" Serena asked, joining her friend at the window.

"There's a wolf, right there," Sapphire pointed.

"You know, I think there was a wolf in Florida, too," Serena mused.

"Strange."

The creature lifted its magnificent head and howled, its voice reaching out to Sapphire's heart.

"Jet," she whispered, and then turned away and smiled at Serena. "Shall we get ready for our meeting?"

Both women found themselves, half an hour later, down in the great conference room, which also served as their dining room for the evening. Sapphire left Serena standing at the buffet line and made her way to a seat. She nearly stumbled over someone's foot, and she glared down to see Adrian seated before her, stretched out comfortably.

"What?" she nearly snapped.

"Did you see him?"

"Who?"

"You know who," Adrian smirked, tossing his head in the direction of the buffet line.

Sapphire turned slowly, shivering as his voice infiltrated her terror.

"He moved in on Serena as soon as you left her."

Sapphire came to a stop when she had fully turned, and her whole body seemed, quite suddenly, to lock up.

There he was. Valiris.

He looked exactly the same as he had years and years before. He was a few inches taller than Sapphire and appeared to be nearly forty years old, though there was a certain look to him that kept him somewhat youthful. He was almost slender in appearance, though beneath his tactful business suit there were muscles powerful enough to crush the life out of someone. His blonde hair was slicked back, his mouth was turned up in its familiar cruel smile, and his blue and brown eyes were sparkling with delight and apparent interest as he spoke with Serena.

Sapphire wanted, more than anything else at that moment, to go to Serena and drag her away from the fatal vampire. Then she would be completely exposed, however. But…Valiris would know her, even though it was his wicked desire to play with his prey before he dove in for the kill…

Val turned, as though to acknowledge Sapphire, whom Serena was talking about, and his eyes met the werewolf's. There was no hiding. There was a perfect flicker of recognition in Val's multi-colored eyes, and images of the past suddenly flashed through Sapphire's mind.

The dagger imbedded in Freddie's back. Val's sudden, horrifying lunge towards Sapphire, and the resulting scar that raced from the base of her neck across her shoulder.

Sapphire's legs gave way, and she fell. She found herself being pulled to her feet by two powerful arms, and she turned to see Adrian holding her steadily.

"I told you he was coming for you," Adrian whispered to her.

"Keep him away from Serena. Please, I beg you, don't let him hurt her," Sapphire pleaded. "He wants me, not her. Don't let him touch her."

"You're powerful enough. You keep him away. He only wants you," Adrian snorted. "All you'd have to do is find him alone, turn your head slightly to the side, and your friend's safety would be fairly well secured."

"No it wouldn't," Sapphire snarled, pushing away from him. "He'll hurt her anyway."

She watched Serena walk over to her, Val close at the girl's side, and then sat down next to Serena as the younger girl did.

"Sapphire, this is Val," Serena introduced Valiris. "He's come all the way from England."

"A pleasure, Miss Sapphire," Val smiled, holding out his hand.

"I've learned from experience, Mr. Val, not to hold out my hand to strangers," Sapphire said firmly, sitting up a little straighter.

"Sapphire?" Serena asked. "Since when do you not shake hands?"

"He won't…"

"Rather rude of you," Adrian chuckled.

Sapphire let out a long sigh and held her hand out to Val. She wasn't surprised when he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her hand. She was startled, however, when he gently flipped her hand over, leaving her wrist exposed to him, and then pressed a firmer kiss to her wrist. He closed his eyes against her skin and drew in a deep breath, letting out a satisfied hum as he did so.

"What on earth was that?" Serena asked as Sapphire yanked her hand away from Val.

"Her perfume," he smiled. "It is the same as my late wife's."

"Which one? And you never had a wife!" Sapphire exclaimed. "And I don't have any perfume!"

"Sapphire? You know him?" Serena asked.

"Quiet please, everyone!" the speaker of the evening interrupted.

When the meeting was over, Serena, Ripper, and Adrian remained in the conference room, but Sapphire felt sick to her stomach, and so left the room and made her way towards her room. She didn't want to leave Serena alone, but she didn't think it would be good to baby her, either. Then Valiris would get the idea that Serena was truly important to Sapphire, and who knows what he would do about that.

Sapphire stepped into her room and didn't have a chance to scream before a hand grabbed her by her mouth and shoved her back against the closed door.

She fought with all her strength, moving her hands wildly to protect herself, but a gentle laugh made her stop immediately.

"Jet!" she nearly shouted as her twin brother moved his hand away from her mouth. "I could have killed you!"

"Good thing you didn't," he grinned, brown eyes sparkling.

"You shouldn't be here!" Sapphire immediately exclaimed. "Valiris is here, and so is Adrian!"

"So is Dorian."

"Dorian's here?" Sapphire gasped. "Oh great!"

"He's here for a getaway from his publicity," Jet shrugged. "He told me so himself."

"He spoke to you without killing you?"

"Of course. It's because of Ghost, really."

"Ghost?" Sapphire asked, plopping down onto her couch, confused.

"The king of the vampires. You know him."

"No I don't."

"He has a very strange logic about the whole vampire/werewolf thing. But never mind any of that. I'm here to visit you, not worry about anything."

"But you shouldn't be here," Sapphire insisted as he sat down across from her.

"No I shouldn't, but neither should you. I wanted to let you know that Forrest was nearly bit the other night."

"Where was he?" Sapphire sighed.

"New York. He nearly got bit, but then he was rescued, strangely enough, by a figure in a black cloak. He couldn't see the guy's face, but from his smell, he was a vampire. And I'm willing to bet my two cents that it was Ghost. I think we have vampires on our side."

"I'm tired of hearing about them," Sapphire sighed. "So tell me how you've been! It's been years!"

Jet was quick in his account of the last several years, and he left soon after he had arrived, telling Sapphire he'd see her again and leaving just before Serena entered the room.

"Val is certainly an interesting character," she stated, sitting down on a couch across from Serena. "You know him?"

"Acquaintance from the past," Sapphire sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't talk about him. Don't you owe Whisper a call?"

"I do!" Serena said cheerfully, and immediately pulled out her cell phone.

Serena spent the next hour on the phone, and during that time, Sapphire took a shower and got ready for bed. She said good night to Serena and then saw to it that her friend made it into her bedroom before she made the necessary safety precautions.

She made certain all the windows were locked, and she double-locked the doors. She then went into her room, closing the door, and glanced at her immense bed. She let out a long sigh, and then changed into her wolf form, deciding that she could hear things much better and would be greater prepared for battle if she was in her canine form.

With a graceful bound, she landed on her bed and then curled up. She rested her head on her front paws and then took in a deep breath. She could only hope she'd be able to sleep tonight.

Morning arrived, and Sapphire changed back into her human form and dressed in a business outfit before she left her room. She found Serena seated on the couch, a book open in her hands, and she smiled.

"Good morning, Serena."

"Morning!" Serena said cheerfully. "We ready for breakfast? They have a buffet down in the lobby."

"Sure," Sapphire said, turning to gaze at herself quickly in a mirror.

"Alright, let's go!"

Sapphire walked alongside Serena, and within a few short minutes, they found themselves in the lobby. As they walked towards the buffet, Sapphire quickly looked over the entire room, noting who was there and studying each one carefully to determine whether they would be harmful or not.

Dorian was indeed at the hotel, sitting in a corner, quietly eating a muffin, drinking coffee, and watching the news. Not far from him was Ripper, doing what he did every day. He was reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee, not a care in the world.

Adrian walked in just as Sapphire and Serena were making their way to a table with their food. Sapphire looked away, trying to be indifferent, but she did have to admit to herself that the vampire was quite good-looking, to put it mildly. He was dressed in a dark blue long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans, giving him a casual, yet strangely sophisticated, look. He moved towards the buffet, nodding to Dorian, got his food and then sat down with the other vampire.

"He's definitely cute," Serena said with a grin, noticing how Sapphire was avoiding looking at Adrian.

"Looks have very little to do with anything," Sapphire replied easily.

"But they certainly help."

"I can agree with that, but Adrian isn't someone I want to be with," Sapphire said. "We have a meeting in an hour. Let's eat a bit before then, hmm?"

"Good morning Adrian."

"You called me over here, Dorian. What do you want?" Adrian scowled, sliding into the seat across from Dorian and watching as the man took an elegant sip of his coffee.

"This isn't going to be a harsh conversation, Adrian."

"No. I forgot. You're a member of the vampiric league of peace advocates," Adrian sneered.

Dorian, completely unmoved by Adrian's mannerisms, stirred his coffee slightly and then smiled gently.

"A friend of mine wished me to speak with you."

"What errand did Ghost send you on this time?"

"You're after Sapphire. He knows that," Dorian said, glancing over Adrian's shoulder to see that Sapphire's head was inclined, ever so slightly, barely noticeable, to the side as she was talking with Serena. "Would you care to finish this conversation in one of the sitting rooms?"

"Why? May as well let her know what she's in for," Adrian frowned.

"We don't need to terrify the woman more."

"She's a werewolf," Adrian hissed. "The leader of them. She should know nothing but terror."

"You've been listening to Valiris too much, whether or not you follow his lead," Dorian said, standing up. "Come."

Adrian frowned as he followed the celebrity vampire into a small sitting area and then sat down across from him.

"What does the Ghost want?"

"He would like you to join us. You've been a loner for hundreds of years now, Adrian," Dorian said easily. "He wants you to become part of his band. He assures you that you'll be safer there and he'd like very much to meet with you again."

"I don't need a leader. As far as I'm concerned, I'm much more of a leader than either Valiris or Ghost," Adrian sneered.

"How so?" Dorian asked, leaning forward with interest.

"Look at them," Adrian snorted. "Ghost mopes about, never harming a fly. Valiris has taken over the man's rule, since Ghost won't take charge and be a leader. And Valiris is just vicious; he doesn't care about anyone or anything."

"And he's after your prey."

"Exactly how much do you know about all this?" Adrian growled. "I didn't think it was your business."

"No, but it's Ghost's," Dorian chuckled. "He knows what's going on. Don't ask me how, but he knows."

"Is Whisper telling him anything?"

"I don't think so."

"Tell Ghost to stay out of my business," Adrian scowled, getting up from his seat and moving towards the door. "Yes, I want Sapphire. True, Valiris is my rival right now. No, I will not join Ghost's clan."

"What happened, Adrian? What made you this way? I'm sure you weren't always like this," Dorian said quietly. "What hardened your heart?"

"Ask Ghost. He knows everything," Adrian said, stiffening.

"It has something to do with Arlene, doesn't it?"

"Don't say that name," Adrian said harshly, walking towards the door. "None of that is any of your concern."

"We only want to help you…"

"Then stay out of my business!" Adrian snapped, his pointed teeth flashing as he spoke. "My past means nothing to any of you! Not another word, Dorian!" he snarled, holding up a hand for Dorian to be quiet. "I'm not joining you, and I'm not joining Valiris."

He stormed out of the room and then through the lobby, not even glancing in Sapphire's direction as he walked past.

Adrian slammed the door shut to his room and then stalked over to his drawer where he kept his clothes. He pulled it open violently, nearly breaking the shelf, and then rummaged beneath several shirts before he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out the item of his desiring and then fell back onto his bed, holding the object in his hands above him.

It was a painting of an absolutely stunning woman. She had deep, deep brown eyes, and long flowing brunette hair. Her face was so pure, so unblemished and full of innocence. Her lips were ruby and her whole face seemed to glow.

Adrian scowled, his eyes becoming darker as he did so. This picture simply reminded him of the woman downstairs, the woman he would claim, the woman whose life he would ruin.

The werewolves had taken everything from him. The least he could do was take everything from them in return.


	8. Too Close

**Chapter Seven: Too Close**

By nightfall, Valiris was pleased with the day's dirty work. He smiled to himself, venomous incisors sparkling in his reflection in the mirror, as he straightened his bowtie and then smoothed out his tux. He hadn't felt so victorious in a long time, and he knew this evening would be another turning point in his latest schemes.

It had been well over fifty years since Valiris had last battled Sapphire and killed her husband. She had somehow escaped him in that battle, scarred for life, and had remained hidden for the past several years. He had hunted her, but like a true wolf, her hiding tactics had been superb and successful.

His move into the hotel business had been her downfall. And now, here at this luxurious convention, he had found her again. It had all been her beloved brother's fault, really. Valiris had chased the twin into his home and had found information on where Sapphire was. He had then developed his clever plan to reenter her life.

At this exact moment in time, he was determined not to enslave her, but to make her so despondent and miserable, she'd almost ask him to claim her, just to end her misery. He had all the resources in place. Had it not been for Sapphire's young friend, the evil vampire's plans wouldn't have come to play.

Valiris was hungry, hungry for blood, and he was determined to get it from Serena. He had already deceived her entirely into thinking he was a great gentleman with complete interest in everything she liked. He had already held several pleasant conversations with her, and tonight, at the dance, he would start playing more on her character and emotions, weakening her so that he could get the blood he needed the following night. She would be easy enough to kill, unless Sapphire got involved, which Val very much hoped she would. If she came to her friend's rescue, he'd either be able to deliver the bite he had wanted to give the werewolf queen for hundreds of years, or he'd be able to mark her and track her down at another more convenient time. One way or another, the cards would play out perfectly in Val's hands.

He finished dressing for the evening and then moved towards his hotel room door, smirking one last time as he passed a mirror, completely assured of triumph.

"This will be the biggest party we've ever gone to," Serena said cheerfully, brushing her hair one last time before she pulled parts of it back in a decorative comb.

"And the fanciest," Sapphire nodded, gazing at herself one last time in the mirror. In the reflection that faced her, she could see her scar, the reminder of that final battle, stretched across her neck and shoulder. She shuddered, remembering what the blade had felt like, and then grabbed a shawl and threw it over her shoulders, hiding the mark.

"What are you doing?" Serena asked, frowning. "You aren't supposed to wear a shawl with that."

"I know, but it makes me a little more comfortable," Sapphire sighed. "You ready? I want to get downstairs to that buffet."

"I wish Whisper were here," Serena said, following her friend out of their room. "He's a great dancer, and I miss him."

"I'm sure he misses you," Sapphire said as they got into the elevator. "Actually, I know he does. I spoke to him the other night while you were in the shower. He really misses you."

"I sort of miss home. I mean, I love the snow and luxury and all, but I miss Florida."

"I do too," Sapphire smiled as the elevator lowered and then the door opened.

She and Serena walked out of the elevator and into the hotel's grand ballroom. There was no room for casualness here, and Sapphire felt extremely self-conscious about her shawl. There was a small orchestra playing, and there were tables of fancy foods. Next to those tables was the immense dance floor, above which hung a beautiful chandelier, and spaced all throughout the room were tables for everyone to sit at. The lighting was dim in the room, giving it a romantic touch, and Serena couldn't help but be excited about it. Sapphire, however, was reminded of other dances given in dimly-lit rooms, and she could only gaze about the room and remember.

The women were shown to a round table covered by a dark red tablecloth, and then the waiter took their orders and went to get their food.

"Ah! My two favorite employees!" Ripper exclaimed, sitting down across from them at the table, absolutely stunning in his tuxedo. "How does this suit your fancy?"

"It's gorgeous!" Serena exclaimed. "Everything's so wonderful!"

"And Sapphire?"

"It's nice," she said quietly, and then turned her head when her sensitive ears heard someone walking up behind her.

"Good evening, my friends," Valiris smiled, coming to stand behind Sapphire and gazing down into Serena's eyes. "How are you two lovely ladies this evening?"

"Wonderful…until you showed up," Sapphire whispered.

"Might I sit with you at your table?" Val smiled.

"Most certainly, Mr. Valiris," Ripper said, gesturing to a spot, and Valiris sat down.

Sapphire knew he was up to something the minute he was seated and she got a good look at him. There was a familiar glow to his eyes, not a glow of excitement or pleasure, but of hunger. She squirmed uncomfortably, seeing the look Val was giving Serena, and then nudged Serena with her elbow.

"So, Serena, tell me about the last time you and Whisper went out. Where'd you go?"

Serena looked confused, but then told about her last date, making a very brief story out of it. The waiter was back as soon as she was finished, and the women ate while the men waited for their food.

"Where's Adrian?" Sapphire found herself asking, uncomfortable when she didn't see him anywhere in the room.

"He'll be down soon, I was told," Ripper smiled.

"Since when do you care about Adrian?" Serena chuckled.

"The minute I couldn't see him," Sapphire said, shifting in her seat.

"You're as jittery as a jitterbug," Val grinned, leaning forward on the table. "And speaking of jitterbugs…would you care to dance, Miss Serena?"

"I'm not much of a dancer, and I haven't danced with anyone really, except for Whisper," Serena said uncertainly.

"I'll teach you some steps," Val said warmly.

"Well," Serena said, completely not seeing Sapphire shaking her head, "I guess so."

Sapphire let out a long sigh when Serena left the table, and she turned to face the dance floor, watching as Val moved Serena into the proper position and then began to dance with her.

"Relax, Sapphire. She'll be fine," Ripper chuckled slightly.

"I don't particularly care for dinners like this," Sapphire frowned. "It's too dark and the mood is too romantic."

"Don't you ever think it would be nice to have someone to be close to?" Ripper asked, nodding at the waiter as the man gave him his food.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm going to find someone."

"You spend so much time at work, yet so little time just being a woman," Ripper smiled gently. "Maybe you should take some time to just enjoy yourself. And walking Downtown Disney for one night doesn't count. You need to find someone to keep you company, someone to care for you, to…"

Ripper could have been telling a whole story for all Sapphire cared, for at that point in his sentence, his words completely faded away from her hearing.

Adrian had entered the room.

Sapphire could no longer hear any music as Adrian stepped into the room, a slight stalk in his step. She couldn't see anything aside from him as he moved, dressed in a pure white button-down shirt, open at the neck, and his spotless black pants. His hair was slick and dark in the lighting, but Sapphire didn't notice that because of his eyes. They were sparkling, looking almost as though they were on fire. It wasn't the same glitter of hunger that had been in Val's eyes, but instead a rare look of sincerity and longing to understand and to be…to be something different, just for a night.

He moved to Ripper's side and then sat down. He smiled at Sapphire, his smile absolutely dazzling, and without knowing it, she stared, never tearing her eyes away from that smile and that suddenly innocent face.

"Hello," Adrian spoke, and Sapphire nearly jumped with surprise.

Where was she? Oh yes, at the banquet, with at least two vampires, one of whom was just speaking to her and she was just staring at…

"Are you wearing any type of eyeliner?" she asked, startled, and Adrian laughed.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered, blushing at her abruptness. "Just…your eyes are glowing."

"Candle light," Ripper shrugged, overlooking his employee's awkwardness.

"Dim lighting does that," Adrian said, sitting back comfortably, still grinning. "For a minute there, I thought you were shocked to see me."

"Shocked? Why would I be?"

"Maybe because I'm devastatingly handsome."

"Right," Sapphire snorted. "And I'm the Queen of Sheba."

"Interesting choice of music tonight," Adrian said coolly. "Sounds almost Hispanic."

"Like a Tango, yet deeper," Ripper mused.

Sapphire turned her attention back to the music, and her eyes widened. She recognized this song, and her eyes flitted rapidly to Serena.

"Strike a familiar chord in your memory?" Adrian asked, his voice harsh to her ears.

"I have heard it before, somewhere. Where have I heard it?" Sapphire whispered.

"Think back, back to a grand banquet in the castle in England," Adrian whispered, leaning across the table so he was leering into her face. "One that unwanted visitors weren't supposed to be at, ones that slipped through security disguised in cloaks, for example."

"The castle in the woods," Sapphire frowned, and then stood up abruptly, nearly knocking her chair over in the process. "That dance, the one where all the ones that weren't vampires…"

"Met a rather untimely death," Adrian nodded.

"Vampires?" Ripper asked, confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Excuse me," Sapphire said, and then rushed towards Serena and Val, nearly tripping on her dress in the process.

Serena was completely oblivious to any danger. She was in the middle of a delightful conversation with her dance partner when Sapphire came up and abruptly took her by the shoulder and pulled her away from Val.

"I think we've had enough dancing. Time to eat?" Sapphire asked, pushing her friend towards the table.

"What is the matter?" Serena asked, upset. "Why would you…?"

"And I'll take her place, Val," Sapphire said, her eyes boring holes into him as she took his hands and pulled him away from Serena, leaving the confused girl standing alone.

"You seem troubled," Val smirked, taking one of her hands in his and moving his other hand to her waist.

"Hmm… Let me think," Sapphire mused, her green eyes bearing mercilessly into his multi-colored orbs. "First off, I'm hunted for years only to find that suddenly, at a hotel, my attacker has found me. Then, I see that he's trying to weasel his way into the life of my best friend. And thirdly, not only is he invading her life, but he's trying to kill her!"

"It's just a dance," Val chuckled.

"The Dance of Death, as I recall," Sapphire scowled.

"Really now, Sapphire, I wouldn't kill anyone in public," Val spoke.

"No, but you'd lead her along to the point that she couldn't think, and then you'd kill her," Sapphire growled. "I may have avoided you for years, and I may still be terrorized of you, but I will not let you hurt my friend, never mind kill her."

"Rather bold of you, speaking up to a vampire like that," Val said, twirling her suddenly and pulling her back in towards him.

"I will not cower to you."

"In public."

"Any where," Sapphire spat. "You stay away from Serena. I promise you, Val, if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"My, my, is the mighty Sapphire speaking so maliciously?" Val smirked.

"Take my threat seriously."

"But you can't really kill me," Val said, bringing her close enough so his nose was nearly touching hers, letting his eyes glare into hers. "Because you're the slave here, and I will be the master."

"Adrian's already trying to claim that. Did you set him up?"

"Adrian has barely been able to touch you, never mind claim you," Val chuckled, pushing part of her shawl away gently and letting his fingertips grace across her scar.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from her skin.

He took that opportunity to lace his fingers through hers, squeezing her fingers roughly and making her gasp as he dipped her low.

"I'm a little too civil to bite you here and now, but you've put yourself in a most unprotected position," he sneered, keeping her bent back, forcing her to rely on his hand behind her back.

"Better me than Serena. You stay away from her," Sapphire snapped, grabbing his shoulders as she felt her balance giving way.

He stood back up and glared down into her face, his eyes sparkling with danger.

"You aren't going to survive another twenty-four hours without becoming mine. I give you fair warning."

"Just don't hurt a member of my pack," Sapphire hissed and then almost cried out when he put his icy hand back to her scar and traced it.

"I think you've all had enough," A voice interrupted, and Sapphire felt herself being pulled away from Val by two strong hands.

The music changed, and Sapphire watched, gazing over her shoulder, as Serena went back to Val and apologized.

"You aren't very subtle," Adrian spoke, twirling her in his arms.

"I want that creep away from Serena," Sapphire breathed.

"We can't always have what we want," Adrian answered. "Let me propose to you my offer again."

Her eyes flitted to his, and behind the mischievousness and pure hunger, she could, to her surprise, see some sincerity in his blue orbs.

"Let me claim you," Adrian whispered, putting his mouth to her ear. "Let me make you mine, and you won't have to fear Valiris. One way or another, you will get bit. Face that. Denial to yourself won't change it. There are too many vampires for you to keep running. Let me bite you, and you'll be safe from Val, for it will be my responsibility to protect you."

"Tell me, Adrian," Sapphire whispered back, trying to pull away from his whispering. "Would you want to be someone's slave? Would you want to have to stop whatever you're doing, when called? And even worse, would you want to have to sit at someone's feet and let them drink off you?"

"Can't say I would mind too terribly. It's all rather romantic."

"To you!" Sapphire hissed. "Because you wouldn't be the captive. You'd be the one drinking your fill. And perhaps you'd even go further."

"We enslave the werewolves to get their blood. Nothing else."

"So you say," Sapphire frowned, drawing back from him. "But I don't trust that."

Adrian watched her leave, shifting her shawl as she did so, to cover her scar. Without looking back, she left the room, and he felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

She needed to be protected. If that meant him biting her, to keep her safe from Valiris, than so be it. But even if she was his enemy, even if her kind had ruined his past, this werewolf in particular needed to feel secure and needed to be kept safe.

"I'm so sorry, Val," Serena stammered, watching Sapphire leave the room. "She's been so overprotective lately. It's so strange."

"You're her dearest friend. She's allowed be to a little careful about you," Val smiled, his multi-colored eyes studying hers carefully. "You're very pretty. Someone needs to watch out for you."

"I do have Whisper, although he isn't here right now. He must have told her to keep an eye on me," Serena smiled.

"Tell me about this Whisper chap. He sounds interesting," Val said, beginning to lead her in a waltz.

"He means the world to me," Serena smiled, a faraway look appearing in her eyes. "He's just the best, and he treats me like a queen."

"Yet he didn't come with you."

"He had work," Sapphire said easily. "Adrian came, though, and he's Whisper's cousin, so, in a sense, Whisper did come."

A smile tugged at the corner of Val's mouth. So, Whisper was Adrian's cousin, was he? If Val managed to kill Serena, the wicked man mused, then he would, in quite a real sense, be hurting Ghost and his group. That would make his attempt all the sweeter.

"Whisper sounds like an good man," Val said.

"He is the best man in the whole world," Serena smiled. "He has a great sense of humor and so much respect for me, it's amazing."

"I see."

"Why is it that Sapphire doesn't like you? And when did you meet before?" Serena asked, abruptly changing the subject. "She really seems to have something against you."

"It goes way back to family feuds. Our two families were about as vicious as the Montagues and the Capulets," Valiris shrugged, turning with her as they danced. "We had a meeting, years ago, in which our two families came together to form some type of peaceful compromise. It ended up in a fight, and several members of both families were buried in unfortunate graves that day. The dead included Sapphire's husband, Freddie, whom you may have heard about. Ever since then, Sapphire has hated me, but at least we can see each other again without killing each other."

"How could that have happened?" Serena asked, eyes wide. "You actually got in a real fight? Like with guns and stuff?"

"Daggers," Val nodded. "There was a good deal of stabbing involved, and those of us that survived just barely did. So she and I have good reason to detest each other."

"Did you kill Freddie?" Serena asked quietly.

"If I had killed Freddie, do you think Sapphire would have let me live?"

"She isn't one to just go out and kill someone," Serena whispered. "She'd let anyone walk over her without biting. She's never killed anyone."

"That's very true. She hasn't."

"Have you?"

Val laughed and shook his head.

"Such curiosity, darling. I assure you, I'm quite safe. If I wasn't safe, don't you think I'd be behind bars?"

Serena thought for a moment, and then gazed up at him, her piercing blue eyes taking him in quietly.

"You could have escaped."

The girl was smarter than Valiris thought she was.

"How?"

"If you could escape being killed, then you could escape the police."

"You are absolutely brilliant," Valiris smiled, bringing her over to the table where Ripper was waiting. "I'm impressed."

He waited until Serena had been seated before he sat down. The girl gazed up at him, watching him as moved, noting his graceful motions and suave ways. There was something unsettling about him, and especially about his story with Sapphire.

She had heard Freddie's name all of one time before, and that was all. Sapphire had spoken it once, saying she was married before, and that was all that had been said. Serena had never really known what happened to him. Now, to hear that he had been killed in a family feud of sorts, and Sapphire had been there, she was surprised. There was so much, it seemed, about her friend that she didn't know.

"You're quite a dancer, Serena," Adrian said, sitting down at Val's other side and ignoring the man's warning look. "Did you ever take lessons?"

"No," Serena smiled gently. "Whisper taught me everything I know."

"He taught you well."

"Do you think Sapphire's all right?" Ripper asked. "Maybe I should go check on her."

"I'd leave her be," Adrian said coolly. "It's been a difficult few days for the girl."

"We should really just enjoy ourselves before the party's over. I hear they're bringing out a chocolate fountain," Val said, biting into a roll. "We wouldn't want to miss that."

Sapphire never heard her hotel room door open as she sat on her couch, gazing out the windows at the immense, snow-covered mountains. She was overwhelmed with fear and confusion.

She had two vampires going after her, and so far, neither of them had been vicious enough to actually bite her. She knew they were just waiting for the appropriate time, and it scared her. She was alone and unprotected without her pack, but she wouldn't bring them into this for anything. Too many had already been lost to the vampires.

And she remembered Freddie every time she looked at Valiris. She could see Freddie again, spinning to protect her, and she heard his howl when the dagger seared into his body. A scream echoed into her mind, her scream, piercing the stormy air as Freddie fell to the floor. She couldn't see the cloaked vampires moving back as she dropped next to her husband. Her hands felt his face, cold, and her tar-covered eyes gazed into his calm hazel ones, trying so hard to reassure her it would be all right.

She hadn't been as deeply in love with him as she wished she could have been. He had done everything he possibly could for her. Yet somehow, she hadn't adored him as she wished she could. He was too good for her, she believed, and she had only been able to kiss him gently as he died.

Tears trickled down Sapphire's cheeks, and she closed her eyes tightly, trying to blot out the memories. Quiet whimpers came from her mouth as someone sat on the couch next to her. She didn't open her eyes, but cried loudly and turned to the form next to her, grabbing hold of a shirt and burying her face in a man's shoulder.

"Shh…" Jet breathed, stroking her hair and holding her closer. "Quiet now, Sapphire."

"They're going to get me. I just know they're going to get me," she sobbed. "They killed Freddie, and they're after me."

"Let me call the pack. Now would be the perfect time to destroy Valiris."

"No. If they come here, he'll call up the vampires, and we'll far outnumbered again. They'll slaughter us, as they did before. We don't stand a chance against them. Everyone needs to stay hidden for as long as they possibly can."

"My poor sister. How long are you going to let yourself suffer?"

"I won't be able to breathe again until the vampires are gone," Sapphire whispered, wiping at her eyes. "Val and Adrian are both after me."

"Let me pick them off for you."

"You can't," she smiled softly, shaking her head. "They'd have you killed in no time. We're no match for them."

"Individually, no, but as a pack, we can overcome anything. The vampires have to be stopped. It's not just us they're after. They've been killing off numerous amounts of humans to satiate their hunger. One way or another, they're going to have be destroyed."

"But that's not for us to do," Sapphire sniffed, standing up. "We can't do that. Someone else has to."

"We'll be all right. Our race has lasted for a good long time. We'll be fine," Jet reassured her, giving her a squeeze.

"I wish I could believe you."


End file.
